Boiling
by Kotori Yui
Summary: Masato and Ren did a special photo shoot for a girls magazine. What happened? - STORY BETA'ED LESS CHAP 2
1. Chapter I - Photo Shoot!

**Hey everybody :D**

**This chap is beta'ed by my dear Scarlotte O'Hara :')**

**So… I did this story about RenMasa *O* [because I love them]**

**The idea appeared because of a picture that I've on my laptop but if you google it, uta no prince-sama - Ren and Masato, you will find the image that I describe ;]**

**I don't know if you will like the story that I made for this picture, but I hope so.**

* * *

**Glossary: ****Yokai* - Supernatural creature in Japanese folklore**

** Kimono* - Traditional Japanese Costume**

** Obi* - Kimono's belt**

** GirlsWorld Magazine* - This was invented by me xb**

* * *

**Boiling**

* * *

**Photo Shoot!**

* * *

After an autograph session, all of the Starish group headed back to the cottage that the crazy principal of the school had forced them to go to.

"Everyone, I made tea!" Said the cute girl, Nanami Haruka.

"Ah Haru-chan! Thank you so much, we're so tired after that signing!" Sighed Natsuki while he swallowed some tea.

"Yeah! That was really tiresome!" Added Syo.

Everyone had something to say, so they talked for a few minutes. Suddenly, someone rang the doorbell and Haruka opened the door.

When she came back, Otoya asked "Who was it?"

"It was the mail man, it seems that the magazine for this month arrived." Replied the red headed girl. Upon hearing that, Ren and Masato jumped in fright and were prepared to leave the room very slowly when Syo shouted

"AH! It's true… Ren, Masato, you did a photo shoot for this magazine right?" They jumped again.

"Yes, they did! I almost forgot about this! It was a special photo shoot." Said the girl.

"A special photo shoot?" Asked Tokiya.

"Yes. The producer of GirlsWorld Magazine* asked me to tell them that he had arranged a photo shoot for them for the magazine's cover." Explained Haruka.

"WAAAAA! That's amazing! What was the topic?" Asked Otoya.

"We are on October so the topic of this month is Halloween. " Haruka said.

"EEEEHHH! So that means that you are masked?" Asked Natsuki to Ren and Masato, whose faces were covered with a soft pink.

"OH MY GOD! I can't believe… It's really true? Awesome! Haruka, just open that envelope that is in your hands and show us the cover!" Syo said cheerfully.

Ren ran toward the red haired girl, pulled the envelope of her hands and said "May-maybe another time!"

"HUH?! JUST GIMME THAT ENVELOPE REN!" Ordered the little blond boy.

"NO!" Shouted Masato, who surprised everyone. He blushed and added "Yo-yo-you don't want to see it."

"HUH?! What the… Ren, Masato what's up boys?" Asked Syo confused.

Masato and Ren looked at each other and the blue haired boy replied hesitant "It's… It's boring! We made so many mistakes… It's embarrassing so we don't want to show them to you."

Really annoyed, Syo walked toward Ren, pulled the envelope from his hands tore it open while shouting at them "JUST GIMME THAT DAMN ENVELOPE AND STOP BEING CHILDREN! DAMN IT!"

Ren tried to grab again the envelope but, Natsuki smiling grabbed it first and said "Let's just see the cover all together né, Ren-kun, Masato-kun!"

"Tsk!" That was the only sound that came from Ren's mouth.

Masato cringed at seeing the magazine out of the envelope.

Ren turned around as if trying ignore all the commotion around him.

Once the magazine completely came out of the envelope Natsuki, who had it in his hand, dropped it and everyone could see the "famous" magazine cover.

The cover had Masato masked like a yokai* and Ren masked like a vampire. Masato was embracing Ren in his arms and was lying down, wearing a white and blue kimono* whose pattern was flowers with pale colors of blue, pink, green. The obi* was untied and the pattern was flowers too, but the colors of the flowers were a vivid red, blue and pink. His shoulder's and legs were uncovered showing the pale white color of his skin. On his head, he was wearing a wig which was blue, the same blue of his own hair but the wig's hair was long with some orange and red streaks. On the top of his head he had pale yellow fox ears and on the corner of his eyes he had some red makeup in the corner of his eyes. On his right arm he had a bracelet with some balls of beads with the same colors of his kimono's flowers.

Ren was lying on top of Masato, between his legs and was trying to bite his pale neck with his vampire teeth. The blond was wearing a white shirt and a dark green suit with thin strips of a lighter green. He also had a purple cape on his shoulders. A little further down it could be seen that Masato's tail matched his fox ears. The background of the magazine's cover had clear blue flowers with some red roses. The title of the cover was "Happy Halloween!". Both were looking quite provocative but Masato was a little more reserved.

After seeing this scandalous photo, all of them stayed gaping and unresponsive. Masato looked to Ren and blushed, causing a deep blush on his friend's face too.

Somewhat recovered from the shock all the group, including the girl, looked to Masato and Ren, then to the magazine cover, then again to the boys, then again to the magazine cover. This phenomenon repeated again and again until Ren, with a deep red covering his face, shouted "WHAT?!"

Everyone was stunned but Syo managed to talk "Re-Re-Re-Ren, why…why…why are you bi-bi-biting Masato?"

"I'M NOT BIT… BITING HIM!" The blond pointed to the magazine "SEE?! My teeth aren't touching his neck!" Shouted the blond lowering his voice in the last part of his affirmation.

"Then why are you lying on top of him?" Asked the little blond boy again.

"That's… That's… Tsk! Hijirikawa say something!" Ren was ashamed and couldn't find a justification.

Masato couldn't speak, he was incredulous at the cover. He already knew which photo would be on the cover… Well, actually he already knew which photos would be in the magazine with them both, he and Ren, but when he saw the photos for the first time they didn't have those effects. In addition, he had forgotten that the photos were so… bold but, after what had happened that day…

* * *

**7 Days ago - GirlsWorld Magazine Production**

Masato and Ren entered the large building of the famous magazine and were dazzled by the size of the hall.

"Waaa! This is really huge!" Masato said.

Ren smiled and replied "Hmm you're really stupid! My company is bigger than this magazine production."

"Who cares about your company? Just let's go to the receptionist."

Saying this Masato walked toward a large desk to inquire, leaving the playboy annoyed at the comment.

"Good afternoon. I'm Hijirikawa Masato and he's Jinguji Ren, we are part of Starish and are here for a photo shoot." The blue haired boy told the receptionist man.

"Good afternoon, wait a moment please." The receptionist made a brief call. "You can get on that elevator, the producer is waiting for you on 7th floor."

Masato smiled and thanked the man. The two boys go up to the 7th floor. Once there they are incredulous at the whole environment around them. All the walls of that floor were pink with some simple patterns like balls, spirals or stripes, and the curtains on the windows were a fluffy pink and were furry. On the few sofas that existed were some heart-shaped pads.

"What the… What's up with this place?" Asked the blond looking around.

"I… I think that Nanami told me that this magazine is a girls magazine…"

"What?"

Suddenly a thick and intense voice echoed through both ears "Well, well! I was waiting for you two dear!"

Both looked towards the voice and seeing the man that was speaking, Ren could not avoid laughing heartily. The man before them was smaller than Syo, maybe by 3 cm, his hair was brown just like his small eyes and he wore glasses, his lips were thick and large and he had a mustache. Contrasting with his small figure his clothes were luxurious. He wore a long fur coat, his shirt had sequins that intensely shone to the point that it overshadowed anyone looking at it even for mere seconds. His boots were knee-length and black and his pants were white so they stood out amidst all his extravagant clothing. The man looked immediately to the blond but he grabbed his phone to disguise the laugh. Masato managed control himself and blushed at his friend's action.

"So dear, a small group of fans who love both of you, asked me to make a photo shoot with you together and I started to think and think and think when suddenly an idea came into my mind. Follow me and while you're preparing I'll tell you. By the way, I'm Sakamoto Joseph, nice to meet you."

Hearing the name of the small man, Ren couldn't avoid laughing again, and that immediately made the man look at him.

"What's happening darling?" The producer asked.

Ren replied somewhat jerkily due to his laughter "No… It… It's just my… My… It's just my phone… Pft"

The man smiled annoyingly and started his path followed by the two boys.

Masato step on Ren's foot said annoyed "JINGUJI! You can't control yourself?"

"But you see that man right? His voice was really thick and intense then when you look at him… HAHAHA! He's so small! Smaller than Syo!" Ren began to laugh."And his clothes? They were too extravagant, just like his lips… Oh my God his lips! He is just like a clown!"

Hearing that comparison, Masato can't avoid laughing too. When Ren saw Masato's happy face, felt a fast heart beat and smiled saying provocatively "Then you too can laugh like this..."

The blue haired boy blushed and coughing said "This is… Let's go."

The blond smiled and followed his friend thinking _"Since our childhood I haven't seen you __react__ in this way __to__ something I say... What a strange feeling."_

Then both entered into a different room, bigger than the previous and quickly were separated, entering into a different dressing-room respectively.

Thirty minutes after, Ren came out of the dressing-room, masked with a suit and vampire teeth in his mouh.

"WAAA DARLING! You're gorgeous!" Exclaimed the extravagant producer.

"Everything is for my fans!" smiling he asked "Where is Hijirikawa?" The blond looked at the front door.

"Well, his clothes are more complicated than yours…"

"Hum… Okay, then I'll just sit here on this sofa and wait."

The blond sat and leafed through a magazine that he found on a small table in front of the sofa. Fifteen minutes later the door of Masato's dressing-room opened.

Hearing the sound, Ren looked up from the magazine and saw Masato masked as a beautiful male yokai. Amazed with the view, Ren dropped the magazine, blushed and his eyes were shining at Masato's beauty.

"Then Hijirikawa-san, every five photos they must come to retouch the makeup, if something bothers you say so immediately ." Explained the makeup artist.

"Okay, thank you." Masato replied a bit embarrassed because of his own appearance.

Ren quickly rose still dazzled by his friend's beauty "Hiji-ri-kawa?"

Masato looked toward Ren's voice and his eyes opened in surprise and blushed "Jin-Jinguji?" Suddenly he hid his face.

"Why are you dressed like that?" asked the blond.

Looking away, the blue haired boy answered "Because the topic of the photo shoot is Halloween so… You… You are masked too."

"Well yeah but my clothes are more normal than… yours." Affirmed the blond looking at Masato intensely.

"Look how beautiful you are my dear! Just look at me!" Ordered the small man.

Masato clenched his hand as if trying control himself then blushed, looking up at the man finding Ren's eyes in the way.

"OH YOU'RE AMAZING! This photo shoot will be better than I thought!" Exclaimed Sakamoto. "Come with me."

Both followed the producer toward the corner of another room, they could see some red fur pads on the floor.

"Yokai-san lie down on that pads." After hearing this, Masato lay down on the pads.

"Vampire-san, lie down on top of him between his legs and arms please." The man said nonchalantly.

"Yes, yes…" Ren was prepared to do what the man said when realized what that would require. "Wait… What did you say?"

"I said, lie down on top of him, between his legs and arms." The man smiled.

Both blushed and shouted "HUUUUH?!"

"Now… what are you so surprised at? Asked the man confused.

Then Ren smiled, still blushing, and asks "Hum… Producer-san, I think we didn't realized what you asked."

"What do you mean darling?"

"Well… For example, why do we have to be lying on top of one another?"

"Ah! So the problem is that! Well GirlsWorld Magazine it's a girls magazine, you do you know that right?" Both nodded. The man continued "Who asked for this photo shoot between both of you were your fans, Jinguji Ren-kun and Hijirikawa Masato-kun."

"Well that we know, but we can't understand why we have to be lying on top of one another?" Masato affirmed.

"It seems that girls are boys love fans, so they begged me to ask you for a photo shoot with both of you in some sexy and compromising photos… you know what I mean right? Then as the topic of this month is "Halloween", I imagined a story about two lovers. A youkai and a vampire, both male of course, lying on top of one another and the vampire was trying to bite yokai's neck to change him so that they can stay together forever.

The blue haired boy and the blond were incredulous at the explanation. Masato rose and said truly ashamed "I… I refuse to do this photo shoot!"

"Me too… I refuse to do something like this!" Added Ren very ashamed too.

The man looked to them and said with a menacing aura "Really? So I think Starish's position go down if we publish in our magazine what happened and…" The man smiled slyly "I'll tell this to you principal that that's nothing compared to this photo shoot. I'm going to tell everyone about this, if that's what you want you can go change clothes."

The man was prepared to leave them when both, really scared from the producer's speech, said "WAIT!"

Sakamoto stopped and Ren said "You don't have to exaggerate… Can you give us a few minutes?"

The producer turned around smiling and said cheerfully "Of course darling! Then I'm going to call the photographer."

The man left them all alone in that big room.

"So… What are we going to do?" Asked the blond.

"Who knows? But…"

"But…?"

Masato looked into Ren's eyes causing him to shiver "But, we have to do this for Nanami. She did this all for us, we can't disappoint her!"

Ren smiles "I see… Then we have to do our best for the lady!"

Masato smiled too "Yes."

Again, Ren felt another fast heart beat seeing Masato's smile and said intimidating his friend "Really Hijirikawa… You look really pretty in those clothes."

A deep red covered Masato's face. The blue haired was prepared to speak when the producer entered the room again accompanied by two people, the photographer and Masato's makeup artist.

"So dear, how will it be?"

Masato moved toward the red pads, lay down without facing anyone else and says "We accept the photo shoot."

"Now… Now… That's great! Then let's start… Ren-kun, lie down on top of Masato-kun." He looked at the blue haired boy "And you Masato-kun… You will embrace him with your arms, and between your legs so… the photographer-san will ask you to do some poses and you will do it okay? Then let's get started!"

The beautiful photographer was a girl with green eyes and dark hair. Ever since Ren first saw her he had been whispering sweet and fluffy words to her that left her completely melted.

The producer coughed and they parted.

"Hello, my name is Takamoto Saya and I'll be your photographer. Let's do our best Ren-san, Hijirikawa-san."

Masato didn't comment and Ren smiled.

"So Hijirikawa-san, I want you to show some of your shoulders, please slide your kimono down a bit and… As Ren-san will position himself between your legs, I want you to show them too." Said the beautiful green eyed girl.

Ashamed Masato looked to the girl and asked "Wai… Wait Takamoto-san, I think that's something…"

"Now dear, what's the problem?" Asked the man butting into the conversation.

Suddenly, Masato remembered the threat from the man and sighed while he slid the kimono down around his shoulders and legs. Seeing the view, Ren swallowed.

"Perfect Hijirikawa-san! Seeing this, I changed my mind. I want some pictures of just you, then Ren-san will lie on top of you." The photographer said.

"Is okay to do both?" Masato asked but Ren continued to be distracted.

"Ren-san?" The dark haired girl called again and again but no one answered so she approached him and touched his arm "Ren-san is everything…" But she realized Ren's face was looking at Masato and her expression turned into a disappointed one. "Ren-san it's okay for you?"

Ren faced her and said "Huh? Yeah, yeah it's okay."

"Really? Then let's start!"

"_Wait, what's okay? Tsk!" _Ren thought while blushing.

The photographer started to take some pictures of Masato. She asked him to do different poses and he always embarrassed, did each of them. Ren couldn't stop looking at him.

"_What the… Why __is__ his body so sexy? I never realized that and we have done many photo shoots __together__… HUH?! No! No! No! Ren this is just because of __those__ clothes and… and… his makeup... Ah but look at his collarbone, his neck, his legs, and his HUH?! I… Am I stupid or something?!"_

The photographer was ready some time ago calling for the blonde but he was still too distracted by Masato's body.

"_That damn playboy… You will see!" _Thought the girl angrily.

"Ren-san, can you please lie on top of Hijirikawa-san?"

Ren swallowed again, and moved toward Masato looking at him intensely.

"_Up close, he is even more tempting…"_

Masato was very ashamed, his face was too red and he couldn't look at anybody, just at the photographer. But, seeing Ren stopping in front of him without moving, he asked without looking directly at him "What?"

Ren shook his head and replied "Ah… no. Let's do this."

Ren started to lie on top of Masato, feeling his warm and soft body. He swallowed again and again always hesitating to mess it up in any way. The blue haired boy grabbed Ren's shirt and began to tremble; he opened his legs slowly allowing Ren to lay in the proper position. Feeling Ren's body against his own, Masato closed his eyes and grabbed the blond's shirt tightly . Ren on the other hand, was completely lying on top of Masato's body, the blond took a deep breath.

"_Fuck! This is too much! I can feel every part of his body… That damn producer, what was he thinking?" _Thought Ren as he slowly moved.

Embarrassed, Masato narrowed his eyes and slowly looked at Ren, who coincidentally, was also looking at him. Their eyes met and both blushed. Feeling uncomfortable, Masato quickly closed his eyes again leaving Ren annoyed.

"_This idiot! Why is he blushing? He just makes things more complicated! HUH?! Why is his reaction complicating things? Tsk!"_

Then Ren looked closely at Masato and whispered "Hey… Open your eyes!" The blue haired boy didn't react. "Shit! Hijirikawa open your eyes… Why are you reacting like this?"

"Shut up Jinguji!" Masato opened his eyes.

"So Hijirikawa-san, Ren-san are you ready?" Asked the girl.

They were looking at each other, so they replied at the same time "Yes."

"That's great. So, first I want you both to look into my camera with a serious faceS but, Hijirikawa-san I want you to put your arms around Ren-san's neck please." Masato did so, he moved his arms from the blond's shirt to Ren's neck, embracing him. "Perfect! Please look at my camera and not me…"

She took three photos with both them, Masato's makeup artist called him but the photographer told her that more makeup was unnecessary. The producer was sitting on a sofa in a corner of the room, and was reading a magazine from another company.

After that pose, followed six more different positions. Such as Masato looking to Ren but Ren was looking to the camera and they were embracing each other, or Ren lying on Masato's chest, and in that position the blond could hear the fast beating of his friend's heart which caused his to beat faster as well, or Ren and Masato looking at each other, which caused them both to deeply blush…

The blue haired boy was ashamed when feeling Ren's body against his own. He was trying not to move in any way because he was starting to get strange sensations through the proximity between their bodies. His temperature was increasing with every passing minute, he only wanted the session to end quickly. On the other hand, Ren was starting to feel uncomfortable. He couldn't understand why, but his body was starting to react to Masato's body.

"_Oh my… His temperature, his skin, his face, his touch… It's too much! He's __much too__ tempting!"_

"Ren-san, I want you to bite Hijirikawa-san's neck." Said the photographer while changing the camera's lens.

"Wait Takamoto-san, that's too much! We refuse to do that!" Masato said exasperated.

She smiled "Really? Then this is the last chance I will offer you… Ren-san, bites the collarbone of Hijirikawa-san please." She said determined.

"Why are you doing this Takamoto-san?" Asked Masato confused.

"This is my job and for what I know, your fans want this."

Ren closed his eyes and asked "I just have to bite his collarbone right?"

"Wait! Jinguji what are you saying?"

"Come on Hijirikawa, it's just your collarbone, I'll just bite it…"

"YOU… Let's do this quickly Takamoto-san!"

"Of course Hijirikawa-san. Oh? It seems that my lens are broken, I've got to my car for another, Sakamoto-san can you come with me?" The man waved. "Then, this is your break, enjoy." A smirk on her face.

Both were alone in that room, lying on top of each other.

Through Ren's head went immense thoughts of which he had little control over.

"_What did I say? I'll just bite it? Why did I say that?"_

"Jinguji, how much longer are you going to continue lying on top of me?" Asked the blue haired boy without facing the other.

"_He's right! how much longer I plan to stay like this?"_

The blond smiled slyly and asked "Né Hijirikawa, do you want to practice?"

"_WHAT?! Right now…"_

"What did you say?"

"_Yeah… What did I say?!"_

"Are you deaf? I said, do you want to practice? I'm talking about bitting you."

Masato blushed even more, pushed Ren away and said upset "Stop with this joke Jinguji!"

"Oh I'm not joking!"

"_I'm not? Then what __exactly do I want__?"_

"Jus… Just get off of me!" Shouted Masato stuttering.

Ren smiled "I'm sorry Hijirikawa but I can't do that…"

"Huh? What did you said?"

"I can't get off of you…" Masato only could look at Ren's face confused. "And do you know why?"

"_What?"_

"Why?" Asked the blue haired boy hesitant.

Ren moved his face toward Masato's face and added "Because right now, I want to bite your collarbone so much." Incredulous, Masato opened his eyes "No, it's not just your collarbone…" While explaining everything, Ren was telling him one by one the places that he would bite. "It's your neck… Your ears… Your nose… Your shoulders… Your hands… Your arms… Your legs…" _"NO!NO!NO!NO!NO! What I'm saying? Stop Ren! STOP!"_Masato blushed more and more, his body began to shake again due to Ren's touch and voice. "I want to bite your entire body."

Saying this, Ren grabbed the finger of Masato's right hand and bit it, making him jump from all the sensations his teeth caused.

"_Oh fuck! Why am I doing this?"_

With his eyes half open and his face covered by a shining red blush, Masato says "Sto-stop this Jinguji!"

"Why? When your face shows me so much desire…"

"WHAT?! JINGUJI STOP JOKING!"

"Do you know Hijirikawa? Me too…"

"Huh?"

Ren smiled and dropped his face to Masato's left ear. "I desire you, Hijirikawa!" Ren bit Masato's ear making a small moan force its way from his throat. "Oh… Hijirikawa, what was that?"

Masato quickly covered his mouth still shocked at his own reaction and thought _"Wha… What was that? Whose voice was that?! Who did it?"_

"Let's see if you will do it again..." Saying that, Ren bit Masato's neck but this time he didn't make any sound, since he had his hands covering his mouth and his eyes tightly shut. The blond looked at him smiling and grabbing his hand said "No Hijirikawa! You can't do this… Let me hear your voice!"

Ren removed Masato's hands, moving and holding them by the top of his head.

"_For some reason, my body acts contrary to what my mind says."_

"Jin-Jinguji ple-please let me go…"

"_Yeah… Let him go Ren! Why are you doing this to him?"_

"Why Hijirikawa? Aren't you enjoying this? Just look…"

Ren bit Masato's collarbone making him moan again, but this time, it wasn't a small one.

"See? You like it, why do you want me to stop?"

"No… It's not true! I don't…"

"Oh I see… Then I'm sorry! Let's see if you like this more. After saying that, Ren bit Masato's right shoulder and arm, causing him to make some small sounds that he tried to control by closing his mouth.

"_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Why am I doing this to him? He's my friend, even if we don't get along, we're friends so why? Furthermore, he… He is a man damn it!"_

"No… No… No… Hijirikawa what have I told you? Let me hear your voice. Just like this…"

If Masato was being tortured this much by Ren's teeth then, going forward Ren would take total control of Masato's body.

Without releasing Masato's arms, the blond moved to his right leg, stroking it and touching it with his lips. The blue haired boy shuddered and tried to control his voice but he couldn't, since he was getting so much pleasure from Ren's lips.

"_Just stop!"_

"I even haven't bit you… Tell me Hijirikawa, do you want me to bite you?"

"_Stop…"_

Masato's breath was deep, his eyes were closed and his body was trembling.

"Ple-ase Jingu-ji… Le-Let me go…"

Ren smiled, bringing his face to Masato's and said "Okay but…" Masato looked at him confused and surprised "I want you to do something for me… Will you do it?" Masato simply waved his hand and Ren continued "Kiss me."

"Wha…What?" Masato was incredulous.

"You choose the place but for me to release you then, you must kiss me." The blond smiled.

Masato closed his eyes "Then, release my hands please." Ren released Masato's hands and he put them around the blond's neck.

"Oh so cheeky!" Exclaimed Ren.

"_What will he do?"_

Masato began to tremble even more, in the corners of his eyes tears began to gather, his fingers clenched between Ren's clothes and blond hair. He closed his beautiful blue eyes, brought his face to Ren's face and was prepared to kiss him on the cheek when, the blond turned his face and kissed him on his mouth. What started as a gentle kiss, quickly became a deep one.

Masato was trying to loosen up but Ren grabbed him tightly. A few seconds later, Ren let Masato's lips go so he could catch his breath.

"_I… Right now I… I kissed him? I kissed Hijirikawa?"_

Masato was breathless too, his eyes remained firmly closed, his fingers were threaded between Ren's blond hair and his body was even closer against Ren's body. Both could feel the warmth, the skin and the desire of the other's body.

"_HUH?! Wait… Why am I… Shit! Think Ren! The value of PI is 3.1…" _

Masato opened his eyes that were brimming with tears and ashamed looked into Ren's eyes. His breathing was deep and uncontrollable. His arms that were around Ren's neck, slid to the pads where both were lying and, closing his eyes again, he grabbed the red cushions with all of his might.

"…_415… OH NO! NO! NO! His reaction… I think this is my limit…"_

Ren swallowed, bringing his lips slowly to Masato's, preparing to kiss him again. But before they could savor each other's lips, the photographer and the producer interrupted.

"Sorry, there is another photo shoot on another floor and the elevator was reserved. So, let's start?" Said the dark haired girl.

Both shuddered with fright leaving only an exchanging of looks. Realizing what had happened previously, they blushed and looked while trying to understand the why it had happened.

"Dears what's happened? You're too red…" Asked the small man.

Ren answered while smiling, trying to disguise his embarrassment "There's nothing. Let's get this over with!"

After that, the shoot went smoothly and both did everything that the photographer asked them to do.

* * *

Masato was brought back to the present with the sound of Tokiya's voice.

"Hijirikawa, is everything okay? Your face is too red." Said Tokiya concerned.

Masato, who was blushing and intensely looking at the magazine cover, touching his lips he said leaving the room "No I'm… This is… I'll rest."

Seeing Masato's reaction, Ren smiled even without realizing his it and followed his roommate.

"I'll get some rest too." Their friends were silent while watching them leave.

"Poor things... They must have been very embarrassed by us seeing the pictures." Natsuki said.

Masato was prepared to open the door when suddenly, Ren appeared behind him and prevented him from opening the door, whispering in his ear "What's happening Hijirikawa?"

Surprised to hear Ren's voice, the blue haired boy turned around and facing Ren asked "Jin-guji! What are you doing here?"

Ren smiled, leaning further towards Masato, forcing the blue haired boy to lean against the door.

"Here I am, worried about you and you look so scared." Again, Ren whispered into Masato's ear causing a shiver to pass through him "Tell me Hijirikawa, do you remember what happened that day?"

"_Again! Why am I doing this with him again?"_

Masato blushed, turning around and replied "I… I don't remember anything!"

The blue haired boy was trying to enter the room but Ren grabbed his waist from behind with one hand and the other against the door.

"Hijirikawa really you…" Ren grabbed him hard, pressing him against himself and touching his neck with his lips he continued "You're so cute!" Giving him a soft kiss on the neck, he left him and entered the room. Masato slid down against the door touching the place where Ren's lips had kissed him.

On the other hand, Ren was incredulous, his fingers playing on his lips, as if trying absorb Masato's softness through them, and thought _"Really… When we are close to each other is as if... We boil __over__!"_

* * *

**This was the story for that picture [I hope you enjoyed it] **

**Chuu***


	2. Chapter II - Movie!

**Hi! Here is the 2****nd**** chapter ;)**

**I did this story for another picture, but I can't remember where I found it, I'm really sorry! _''**

**This chapter is shorter than the other but… I think it's even sexier than the previous x)**

**I wrote the sexy parts while listening to classical music xO, yeah I know, it's very strange BUT I think it worked very well actually ^O^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Glossary: **** Laburnum Tree* - If you don't know what tree is, google it because I can't explain =S but, in my opinion, it's beautiful =)**

**Pure Love* - Invented by me xb**

** Yasahiro / Umi* - Peaceful, Calm, Wise / Ocean **

**Chitose / Shin* - Thousand Years / Faithful**

**[I don't know if someone can be named like this, but I really loved the meaning of the combination of these names *o*]**

* * *

**Movie!**

Some laburnum* tree branches danced on the heels of a slight breeze. Some of the violet petals flew around the two lovers, Yasahiro Umi a beautiful and intelligent man with hair and eyes of a bright blue; Chitose Shin a slim and stylish man with resplendent blond hair and blue eyes. The military soldier, Chitose Shin, was wearing his black uniform with some simple adornments of golden color that were around his neck, shoulders and buttons of the jacket, his hair was caught and formed a small ponytail. Even before him, was Yasahiro Umi, a literature professor, he was wearing a moss green kimono and wore a simple glasses.

Their expressions were deeply saddened. From Shin's eyes fall transparent but luminous tears and his eyes remained closed as a sign of acceptance of the pain that he felt. On the other hand, Umi, who was in front of him, was looking directly to his lips and whispering something that probably was what led Shin to tears.

The background was a bright and luminous white, that did stand each one of the violet laburnum flowers.

"WAAAAA! Ren, Masa look… look… The movie's cover is amazing!" Said Otoya amazed.

"WOW! Really… How did you make that expressions?!" Asked Cecil very impressed.

Masato and Ren were truly flushed so, remained in silence.

Suddenly, someone called the blue haired and the blond "Hijirikawa-san, Jinguji-san can you please come here?"

Both were to the voice that called them and once there, found a tall man with orange hair and soft grey eyes.

He was possessed of a unique beauty despite of his age, that was maybe 37. His voice was tranquil and pretty, his skin was extremely delicate and white just like a girl's skin, his fingers were long and thin.

His clothes were simple but fashion. He wore black tights, his shirt was yellow with a huge fine red cherry in front of his sweater. His tennis were yellow just like the shirt with some red stripes.

"Ren-kun, Masato-kun you're coming on the scene." Said the beautiful man.

"Hum… Shunsuke-san, what's our next scene?" Asked Masato.

"It's one of the most romantic scenes of the movie... It's the scene where Shin declares his love for Umi!" Shunsuke's eyes were shining with the thought of that scene. "Get ready you two!" Ordered.

"Producer-san, can you come here please? The lights on that side aren't work." Said one of the cameraman.

"OH NO! After this scene is THAT scene, everything has to be perfect! Ren-kun, Masato-kun get ready I'm gonna solve this problem." Said once again Shunsuke.

"_So after this, is that scene… Will I be able to control myself?" _ Ren shook his head with the tought _"Don't be idiot Ren, of course you will!"_

Masato, who was next to the blond was thinking _"So after this, is that scene… Why we end up like this? Why do we have to do this?"_

* * *

2 Weeks ago

Everyone was very rested in one of the great gardens of the cottage when suddenly, Haruka appears running very alarmed "All of you… The principal…" Haruka was breathless.

"Haru-chan what's happening? Breath!" Said Natsuki very worried with the girl.

Haruka took a deep breath and began "The principal told me that Starish will take part of a movie!"

All very surprised "HUUUUUUUUUUH?!"

"Haruka, what do you mean by Starish will take part of a movie?" Asked Cecil, who came from a travel of his country.

"Eh Cecil-san you come back!" Said the red headed girl.

Cecil approached the girl, kissed her hand and said smiling "Yes, Camus was able to convince the king to let me come, because the party that is taking place right now in my country I was forced to stay there, but thanks to Camus I could return."

She blushed and smiling said "I'm glad that you could come back."

Tokiya interrupted their fluffy time and asked "Nanami-san, can you explain us that about the movie?"

"Huh? Yes! The principal told me…"

"_Miss Nanami, the Starish group will take part of a movie we have to increase our popularity or otherwise, we will be quickly forgotten."_

"_But principal-san, right now we are the most known group of all Japan!" Exclaimed the girl._

"_NO Miss Nanami! We aren't! We will be with this movie!"_

"_I can't understand, we are in the first position of…"_

"_Miss Nanami, go tell the boys about the news then, bring them here and I will explain everything! GOO!"_

"Principal-san, I bring everyone here." Said the girl entering in the principal's room.

"GOOD JOB Miss Nanami!" The crazy man look to all of them and annoyingly smiling says "EVERYONE, you will take part of the movie "Pure Love"*"

"Which movie is that?" Asked Otoya very curious.

The principal approaches from the red headed boy and says "It's a movie about the pure love between a literature teacher and a military soldier."

Very seriously, Masato looks to the crazy man and says "I think I've heard about this movie but… Principal-san, I think that "Pure Love" it's a…" The blue haired boy blush and hesitant continues "…boys love movie."

All were caught by surprise by Masato's information "HUUUUUH?!"

"THAT'S RIGHT MISTER HIJIRIKAWA! "Pure Love" tells us the story about two beautiful men that are madly in love with each other but, try to fight this love with all their strength!"

"Prin-Principal-san, if this is a boys love movie then, who will take the leading roles?" Asked Haruka a little ashamed.

The crazy man began laughing without stop and suddenly, points to Masato "Mister Hijirikawa, you will be the literature teacher named Yasahiro Umi* and you…" Points to Ren "Mister Jinguji, you will be the military soldier named Chitose Shin*"

"Wai-Wait principal-san, this means that Jinguji-san and Hijirikawa-san are a couple?" Asked the girl.

"YES MISS NANAMI! After that BEAUTIFUL photo shoot the producer of this movie, Takahashi Shunsuke, asked me for them and I accepted!"

Masato and Ren blushed and the blue haired boy asked "Why we have to do the leading roles? It could be anyone, why us? We aren't professionals and…"

The crazy man laughed again and replies "Because Mister Hijirikawa, you two are the perfect couple in all Japan!"

Masato backs to reality very ashamed to remember the words of the principal of school.

"Hijirikawa-san... Hijirikawa-san!" Called again and again Haruka.

The blue haired looks to the girl a bit surprised "Nanami?"

"It's everything alright, Hijirikawa-san? I already have called you, but you not assigned me…"

"It's everything alright. I was just focus on my scene." Masato smiles.

"Hijirikawa-san! Jinguji-san! It's your scene!" Said someone.

Hearing that, Masato and Ren start to shake "Y-yes!" They go into their positions.

* * *

"Scene 17, Take 1, Yasahiro Umi's room. Action!"

Masato had his back to Ren, who in turn, was next to a window overlooking an immense starry night.

_"**Yasahiro-san I… I've something important to tell you."**_

_"**What's happening, Chitose-kun?"**_

"_Calm down Ren, this is just a movie…" Thought the blond a little nervous._

_"****__Do you see… I… I…" Shin swallows. "Yasahiro-san I…_"

"_It's now! I'm not prepared, what I'm gonna do? No! I've to do this, it's just a movie!" Thought Masato._

_**Umi was approaching more and more from Shin, who suddenly, hugs him and shouts "I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!"**_

"_OH SHIT! This is bad… This is REALLY bad!" The blond was panicking._

_On the other hand, Masato was anxious and his body was shaking more and more "Take a deep breath Hijirikawa Masato, you can do it!"_

_**Umi gave up Shin's arms and smiled nervously "Wha-What are you saying Chitose-san? You shouldn't play pranks on older!"**_

"_**THIS ISN'T A PRANK!" Shouted Shin with a very serious expression on his face.**_

_"**Chitose-ku…"**_

_**Shin approaches from Umi, grabs his hand…**_

_Ren hesitated for briefly moments continue with his role. He looked into Masato's eyes and his face was covered with a soft but shining pink. Then, took a deep breath and continued._

_…**kissed it and added "I always loved you... Yasahiro-san."**_

_Masato's heart quickened to hear such words from Ren's mouth. His body has lost balance and he slipped into the bed that was behind him._

Everyone was alarmed in the studio.

"OH NO! Hijirikawa-san!" Cried Haruka seeing his friend fall to the bed.

"It's everything okay girl, your friend is okay." Said Shunsuke smiling to the red haired girl. "This will be very interesting." Murmured to himself.

_Seeing Masato's fall, Ren grabbed him tightly and asked whispering "Hijirikawa are you okay?"_

_Masato's breath was fast "I… This is… This is just… Let's continue."_

"_Are you sure?" _

"_Yes, let's continue Jinguji."_

_So they continued with the scene._

_**Umi removed his own hand from Shin's hands and said looking away "Then, can you please turn this into a prank?"**_

_**Shocked, Shin couldn't blink. He approached again from the beautiful man before him, grabbed his face but the teacher never looked at him "Ya-Yasahiro-san, why are you doing this to me? I know that you're in love with me too!" Umi didn't react, his expression didn't showed any signal of compassion. The stylish military clenched his fist and added with a very scary voice "Then Yasahiro-san, I'm going to show you how much you want me!"**_

"Incredible! If it was me, I'm 100% right that I couldn't do that with another boy." Said Syo amazed by his friends performance.

"How cruel Syo-chan! What about me?!" Asked Natsuki messing up with the boy.

Syo blushed "Natsuki you idiot!"

"Please boys, be quiet!" Ordered Shunsuke. "This scene is the MOST important! DON'T MAKE ANY NOISE!" Warned the beautiful man.

"Shun-Shun-Shunsuke-san, don't tell me that they really are…" Asked Tokiya.

"Yes my love, they will do it!" Answered smirking the man.

"Bu-Bu-Bu-But they're…" Stammered Otoya.

"My love, this is a movie, they will not even make love. I mean, for those who see the movie, it will look like that but, they will not do more than simply give a few and innocent kisses and lie on top of one another, underneath those sheets on that bed." Explained Shunsuke.

"KI-KI-KISSES?! They will kiss each other?!" Asked Haruka.

"BE QUIET GIRL!" Ordered mad the man. "Yes, they will kiss each other, what's the problem?"

"Eh? No it's just that… We thought that they would just say romantic things and not kiss." Added Natsuki.

"Well… Now you know everything." Finished the man.

_"**Chitose-kun what are you…"**_

"_It's now! IT'S NOW!" Tought Masato in panic._

* * *

3 days ago cottage - Starish rehearsed in one of the large rooms of the house.

"Ah let's do a break please!" Begged Syo.

"I think the same, we are rehearse for two hours now." Said Otoya while sit beside Syo.

"Everyone, I and Tomo-chan did some snacks, do you want?" Asked Haruka.

All of them were excited by the information and followed the girl. Masato was the one who stayed behind.

Minutes after, the blue haired boy remained in the same place, sitting in a chair near a large window. He was reading, very seriously, his script.

Seeing his friend so serious Ren, who was leaning against the door, smiled, approached behind Masato and said "What's up Hijirikawa?"

Startlet, Masato dropped the script, turned around and seeing Ren so close of himself turned away backward, forgetting he was in the chair and overbalanced.

Ren grabbed Masato's hand and pulled him to himself before he could fall on the floor.

The blue haired boy found himself on Ren's arms and blushed. The blond smiled and said without releasing Masato "Wanna do it?"

"Huh?" Masato's heart beats strongly.

"_Again… My body is being controlled by my desire!"_

Ren smirks, grabs Masato's left hand, spins him making him back to himself, then grabs his waist squeezing him tightly against his own body.

"Jin-gu…"

"That… Wanna do it, Hijirikawa?" Said Ren smiling while points to the script that was open.

"_Why do I desire him so much?"_

Masato blushed and pushing Ren away shouted "DON'T BE IDIOT! WHY DO I WOULD WANT TO DO THAT WITH YOU?"

"Why not? Still a few days ago, you completely lost yourself in my arms." The blond was approaching again from Masato but he was moving away without stop looking Ren. The blond smiles and asks "Why are you moving back? Are you afraid?"

"HUH?! WHO'S AFRAID OF YOU?! STOP JOKING!"

Masato turns away and starts to run when, suddenly, Ren grabs his wrist with one hand, pulls him again to himself while grabs his waist with the other hand.

"Oh... Really? Then…" The blond gives him a gentle shove in the heel causing him to lose his balance, tilted him and says playing with his own nose in Masato's nose "And now? Are you afraid of me?"

Masato shudders in Ren's arms " I... I'll never be afraid of you."

Ren smiles slyly "Oh… That's great! Then, we can do it right, Hijirikawa?"

"I don't want to do anything with you! Let me go Jinguji!"

Masato was trembling more than before.

Ren approaches his face even more from Masato's face and smiles "But, you know that we have to do it."

"_Why I can't stop? I want to stop! DAMN IT!"_

Masato blush, his fingers are encrusted in Ren's clothes, his body is shaking, his heart is strongly beating and his breathing becomes deep.

The blond looks to the script "Let me see... Line 14, Shin's role _"Shin pushes Umi to the bed and put himself on top of the teacher holding his hands, one on each side of the head." _Well, we don't have a bed but…" Ren looks around "But we have a sofa." Ren pulls Masato up to the sofa, then pushes him and places himself on the top of him holding his hands just like appeared in the script.

"JINGUJI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Shouted Masato very anxious and nervous.

"Hmm… Be quiet or someone is gonna see us. Don't worry, we'll just rehearse the script of the scene 17." Smiling "What's next? Oh! It seems that the script was far. But…" Ren fumbles in the back pockets of his pants and showing a little book adds "Mine is here so, we can rehearse! Now, what's next? AH! _"The teacher was astonished by Shin's attitude and begged again and again for him to stop but, the stylish military never obeyed. He approached his face from Umi's neck and lick and sucked it." _So… Lick and suck right?..." Ren approaches his face from Masato's neck and breathing against his skin says "Then Hijirikawa, do you want me to lick or suck it?"

Masato clenched strongly his eyes and hands "Ple-ase Jin-gu-ji… I don-don't want this…"

"_OH FUCK! He's crying! I want to stop! I'm hurting him! Why I can't stop?!"_

"You're right… Let's do it in both ways."

Ren smirked, then licks Masato's neck from down to top until reach his ear. Masato loose strong moans.

"Oh! Look at you, I haven't even sucked your neck… You're too cute Hijirikawa! So, let's continue…"

Saying this, Ren sucks Masato's earlobe, then his neck. Masato breathed deeply and rapidly as his heartbeats.

"Ups… My mistake! The earlobe isn't part of the script. Now… Next is? _"Umi was now dominated by pleasure. He was biting his lips, clenching his eyes and writhing upon the desire of his own body by another man. Seeing his state, Shin kissed his Adam's apple and, with one hand unscrew the teacher's obi kissing his chest." _Hmm… Well, we don't have any kimono but, we have a tie and a shirt."

Ren throws the little book to the floor, approaches his lips of Masato's Adam's apple, involving it in a gently kiss. After that short kiss, the blond unties Masato's tie that slides to the ground. Then, Ren loosened the buttons of Masato's shirt and preached soft kisses across the white skin of his chest. As consequence, Masato arched his back while shuddered of pleasure and, this way, could feel Ren's desire against his own, letting out an intense moan.

"_OH NO! What's this? This sweet smell around him is… His smell is so appetizing! SHIT HIJIRIKAWA!"_

The blond approaches his face from Masato's face and deep breathing says "Seriously Hijirikawa, you let me completely crazy!"

So, without further waiting, kiss intensely Masato's soft lips.

Masato was dropping some summed sounds from his mouth that Ren drowned with his own mouth. Ren's tongue was dancing around Masato's tongue so, he could savor his flavor. When he felt breathless, separated their lips and while recovering air, nibbled Masato's lips. Masato arched again his back and, this time, Ren grabbed his waist pulling him even more against himself so, with his hands loose, Masato put his arms around Ren's neck. Without stopping to kiss and drop, Ren sat pulling Masato and sitting him on his lap. They were kissing each other with great appetite. When their lips parted, both were breathless and their bodies asked for each other.

"Shit Hijirikawa, you are too much tempting!"

Masato blushes with Ren's comment and jumping from his lap shouts "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

* * *

"CUT! Perfect Ren-kun, Masato-kun! You were brightly fantastic!" Masato backs to reality after Shunsuke's cheerfully voice.

Their friends were stunned by that amazing scene.

"Masa, Ren you were incredible! Even if you just kissed each other neck and face, you were totally amazing! " Affirmed Otoya.

Both blushed and feeling uncomfortable, Masato says leaving the big room of the studio "I'll get some fresh air."

"Huh? Masato-kun wait I…"

But before could continue, Natsuki was interrupted by Ren "I'll see what happens."

"_No Ren! You shouldn't! Fuck! Why? I can think only about him!"_

Masato was sitting under a big tree. When Ren sees him, smiles and walks toward the blue haired boy "Are you okay?"

Masato startled to see Ren and rising rapidly asking "What are you doing here?"

Ren approaches from the blue haired boy, blocks him against the tree and says "I was worried… Why did you want to come here?" The blond smiles and added "May be that you wanted to have done the same as we have done in the essay?"

Truly ashamed and upset, Masato pushes Ren and ran to the studio without say a word.

"_Really I… He's too much tempting!" _Thought the blond while racking his hair with his fingers.

* * *

**So, I hope you had like it =)**

**I've more about this story but if you think that this is enough then I'll stop =]**

**Ah! xD if you're interested, the music that I was listening was just one [yeah, always the same *o*] Johannes Strauss II - The Blue Danube Waltz [It's beautiful =')] **

**Chuu***

**PS:. Thank you for your reviews and I hope I haven't disappointed you!**


	3. Chapter III - Magnet!

**Hi everybody ^^**

**Chapter beta'ed by Scarlotte O'Hara :')**

* * *

**Glossary:**** Magnet* - it's a song for vocaloids. It can be YAOI or YURI [I think xO . My favorite, you already know which is (YAOI *w*)] **

**Even if you don't like vocaloids, and if you don't know this song, go SEE [until the END! REALLY!] my two favorite versions, they're so *BEEEEEP***

"**Mi-chan and Remyu - Magnet" and the other "Tyoumiryou x Freedel - Magnet" Both songs are *speechless* These two versions aren't in vocaloid mode xD. **

** Not so far away (piano version)* - It's a song from Ragnarock, it's really beautiful =,)**

** Chocolate and Strawberry* - I wanted something intense, sweet and fresh so, I chose those two aromas *o* [if you hate chocolate or strawberry, think about something else ;D]**

* * *

"**Magnet*!"**

* * *

"_WAAAAA! Incredible Haruka!" Syo exclaimed._

"_REALLY INCREDIBLE!" Natsuki repeated._

"_Is this a new song for Starish?" __Otoya asked excited__._

"_Ah no this song is…"_

_Before the red haired girl could complete her speech, the crazy principal __made one of his extravagant entrances, laughing annoyingly._

"_NO MISTER OTOYA! This AMAAAAAAZING song is for mister Jinguji and mister Hijirikawa!"_

"_Huh? For us? Why lady?" Ren asked confused._

"_Ah that's…" Once more, the girl was interrupted by the principal._

"_That's a SURPRIIIIIIIISE! Now mister Jinguji and mister Hijirikawa, both of you will write lyrics for this song." _

"_Together?" Asked Masato a bit nervous __at__ the idea._

"_NO! Each writes his own lyrics BUT..." Both looked to the man. "This song is about what you feel for each other." Ren and Masato were speechless. "I know that you two are childhood friends so, this must be easy. Then, GOOD LUCK __to__ both!"_

_With this, the principal of school, makes a fancy exit leaving both unbelievers before such information._

"_Hum… Hijirikawa-san, Jinguji-san here is the song." Both accepted the papers still shocked. Concerned, the girl smiled and said "Hum… I apologize for what I'm going to say but, I feel that you need to know this… __Not__ one of us here in this room knows your past, your childhood with each other but… We are, one hundred percent __sure__, that you care __a lot about each other__, you only have to recall the best that binds you to each other."_

"Tsk! How will I write a song about him? He doesn't have any good sides. He's a playboy who flirts with anything in a skirt, his smile isn't real, it is a business smile for them!" Masato looked to the piano that is by his side, and sitting, closed his eyes and started to play the white keys softly, producing a pleasant and delicate sound.

"Not so far away*… I used to play this song when both of us saw each other. At that time we dreamed about so many things..." Suddenly, Masato stopped playing, remembering what had happened between him and Ren in the recent days and blushed "Why we have to end like this? Why did he do that to me? Damn it!"

On the other side of the cottage, Ren was listening to the music arrangement that Haruka had been composing hours before.

"_Lady did too much! This beat… Reminds me of Hijirikawa's body. Shit! I've __got__ to do something about this!"_

The blond stopped the music and leaves the room. When he arrived at his room, he sees Masato entering and smiling approached, preventing him from closing the door.

"So Hijirikawa, did you write something about us?"

Frightened, Masato looked at Ren and looking away quickly said "No I didn't!" The blue haired boy walked to his desk, dropped the song's papers and was about to change into his habitual kimono when suddenly he feels an intense stare coming from behind him. Blushing, Masato shouted "CAN YOU PLEASE LEAVE THE ROOM?"

Ren opened his eyes surprised he smiled and lying on his bed with his arms serving as a cushion, remained under observation of Masato.

"Why do I have to leave the room? Do you feel uncomfortable with me?" He asked, teasingly.

"SHUT UP! OF COURSE NOT! WHO'S UNCOMFORTABLE WITH YOU?! NONSENSE!"

_"Oh shit! Again... He awakens something in me that I don't remember having ever __felt before__!"_

"Then, please continue Hijirikawa" Ren replied smirking.

Masato blushed and clenching his hands, turned his back to Ren and started to undress. Because of the embarrassment that he feels, he started to shake.

"_How cute! HUH?! Wait, what?!"_

Ren got up from the bed and walking to Masato grabs his hands that were unbuttoned his shirt said smirking "Né Hijirikawa, do you want some help?"

Hearing and feeling Ren behind him, Masato shuddered "Wha... What are you doing Jin-Jinguji?"

"I'm gonna help you, look..." Ren grabs Masato's hand "Your body is shaking a lot Hijirikawa."

_"I can't control myself! I want to feel him! I want to touch his skin... I want to feel his body against mine! Huh? This is... Again this sweet smell! It's like chocolate and strawberry*." Ren swallows "The smell __that__ comes from his body, but it's more __intoxicating__ behind his ear. Oh man, I wanna bite him... Lick him... Suck him... I wanna taste him!"_

Suddenly, Ren licked behind Masato's ear, making him quiver with pleasure a strong moan sounding from his mouth. Masato's breathing turned deep and heavy. The blond started to move pushing Masato against a wall, blocking him from behind.

"Jingu… Jin-gu-ji what…"

"Don't… move please. Hiji-ri-kawa!"

Ren had his nose supported behind Masato's ear. He breathed and whispered deeply Masato's name, causing him to close his eyes tightly and biting his own lips to control his voice.

When he felt he was able, he spoke "Jin-guji… Why I can't mo-ve?"

"Ple-Please be quiet otherwise I… I'll not be able to control myself!"

Masato's heart started beating wildly "What… Jinguji, what do you mean by that?"

Ren grabbed Masato's waist hard and said while he continued to smell his sweet scent "Can you feel it Hijirikawa? My body is reacting to yours."

Masato lost his balance, supporting himself with one hand on the wall. His body against the blond's body was shaking. He could feel Ren's strong desire for him then, he began to breath loudly and uncontrollably, groaning at their close contact.

"Hijirikawa, you're too sexy and cute. Né, can I leave my mark on your sweet body?" Ren unbuttoned the rest of Masato's shirt, exposing his white skin that he quickly began to go over with his own fingers.

"You're truly soft… Let me see where I want to mark you... Hmm, on your back? Yeah, it's beautiful, so white…" Ren licked Masato's back.

"No, not your back. Then, maybe your front? It's more appetizing! Look at your soft pink nipples…" The blond, touched in Masato's nipples, making him arch his back, letting loose a groan stronger than any other and supporting his head on Ren's shoulder.

"_OH FUCKING…! I want more…"_

"Jin-gu…ji, I…"

"No, not your sweet pink nipples…" Ren loosened Masato's pants "Here Hijirikawa… I want to leave my mark on you, right here."

"_More..."_

Saying this, the blond traced in Masato's skin just above the elastic of his briefs. Quickly, he turned Masato toward him leaning him against the wall slid down to his waist and sucked his white skin hard. Masato stood on tiptoe, biting the back of his hands and letting some noises escape from his mouth.

"_MORE…"_

Seconds after, Ren stopped. He removed his mouth from Masato's sweet skin and there could be seen a deep red welt with some teeth marks.

"Fuck Hijirikawa! I never thought that you were so tasty!" Masato was crying from the pleasure that he felt. Seeing the blue haired boy's tears, Ren froze "Why… Why are you crying? Hijirikawa…" Masato looked away and closed his eyes. "WHY ARE YOU CRYING?!" Ren raised his voice even louder. "DAMN IT!"

Very upset Ren left the room, leaving Masato sobbing uncontrollably.

* * *

**3 Days ****later****. **

"Re-Re-Ren, this letter is…" Cecil was incredulous, just like the others.

"Jinguji-san,who is this song is about?" Haruka asked.

"This is _that_ song!" The blond replied very embarrassed.

"Eh? But this is…" Suddenly, the girl was interrupted by Masato, who had just entered the room.

"Nanami, I finished my part of the…" Then, he saw Ren and started to shake.

"Masa, are you okay? You're trembling." Otoya said worried.

"Huh? Yes, I'm okay." Said the blue haired boy smiling. He looked again to Ren but the blond just looked away.

Masato felt a slight twinge in the chest "Nanami my lyrics… I finished it."

Masato delivers the paper to the girl who, upon seeing it, is more surprised "Jinguji-san, Hijirikawa-san… Are you sure that this is _that_ song?"

Masato and Ren blushed and answered at the same time "Yes."

"Eh… But this is…"

Haruka was interrupted by the principal, who once again entered the room extravagantly. "BRAVO! This letter is amazing!"

"Principal-san? Hum… This lyric is… Well…" The girl was struggling to find words to describe the lyrics of both.

"HAHAHA! MISS NANAMI, this IS their feelings! BRAAAVO Mr. Jinguji and Mr. Hijirikawa! Your fans will love this!"

"Yeah, actually I wrote this for my fans. They deserve the best from me!" Said the blond smiling at the principal.

"So, you've been able to understand what I asked for... I expected no less of you two."

Saying this, the principal left the room.

Haruka was still amazed by that but, smiling said "So, I'm going to ask to Tomo-chan if she can help with your clothes for the show."

"Thank you Lady. Then, I'll see you later." Said the blond as he left the room.

Masato ran after him and said exasperated "Jinguji, what do you mean by your fans deserve the best?"

"Exactly what you're thinking."

"I can't… understand."

Ren clenched his fists, turned to Masato and said "Hijirikawa are you stupid or something? I wrote _that_ song thinking about my fans. Think! They asked for that stupid photo shoot, then for that ridiculous movie and now, what do you think they want?" Masato opened his eyes in astonishment. Seeing his reaction Ren turned around and finished "I'm glad you understand."

The blond left, leaving Masato incredulous and muttering to himself "But I... I wrote every word thinking about you."

* * *

**1 Week Later - Night of Music Presentation **

"Masato, Ren are you ready?" Asked Syo.

"Of course we are." Said Ren smiling.

"You can go, your fans are waiting." Said Tokiya.

Ren and Masato looked into each other's eyes and went on stage. The view around them was full of colorful little lights and all that they could hear were the cries of fans, who were desperate to see and hear. When the big screen on the stage showed them, the cries of the fans become hysterical.

"OMG! Ren and Masato's clothes are so sexy! KYAA!" Said someone in the crowd.

They were both wearing black tights with a large golden belt. Ren's boots were short, while Masato's boots were knee high. Both were the same golden color of the belt. Ren's amazing muscles could be seen. He wore a black shirt with a golden waistcoat that had black buttons but one of them was blue. On the other hand, Masato wore a black shirt too but his shirt was only up to the navel and had three large gold buttons, but the middle button was orange. They also had headphones with a butterfly wing on each side of the headset.

Without further delay, they put themselves in the right positions and the show began.

Ren grabbed Masato's waist from behind and the blue haired boy put his arm over Ren's arm. The blond supported his chin on Masato's right shoulder and the other looked to him.

Ren started singing followed by Masato.

"**I'm sorry…"**

"**No, don't say that!"**

"**I can't control these feelings…"**

"**I…"**

"…**This desire for you!"**

"**Ple-Please"**

"**It's too strong!"**

_A slender flame burns at the edge of my heart_

_Without warning, it spreads into a burning passion_

_My butterfly, flitting around it chaotically_

_Scales dropping into your hand_

_I am wrapped around your finger from the lips to the tongue_

_Even if this is something that cannot be allowed the flames jump higher still_

_**I want to embrace you, I want you to tell me**_

_**That you don't think this is a mistake**_

_**I want you to kiss me, I want you to remake me**_

_**I want to drown in this moment of captivation**_

"**I can't…"**

_Every moment, it's harder to restrain myself_

_If this love, I want to wear it on my sleeve_

_The "strange feeling" turns into an unbearable longing_

_I would follow you to the end of forever_

_If my heart goes astray I will be easily relieved_

_I feel the tenderness_

_That dream has never come again_

_There is no chance in our reality_

_If we touch, I know we can never go back and that's just fine…_

_You are everything in the world to me_

"**I can't control this anymore!"**

"**I… My heart…"**

Ren kissed Masato's neck softly making him blush and tremble.

The fans were now more hysterical than before.

Their friends were perplexed.

_Anxiety arrives with the dawn_

_To find me still crying_

_When you whispered "It's all right"_

_Did I hear tears in your voice, too?_

_**I want to embrace you, I want you to tell me**_

_**That you don't think this is a mistake**_

_**I want you to kiss me, I want you to remake me**_

_**I want to drown in this moment of captivation**_

_**I am drawn to you like a magnet**_

_**Even if I left, we would find each other again**_

_**I've touched you, I can never go back and that's just fine.**_

_**You are everything in the world to me**_

"**You're mine!"**

Ren leaned over to Masato and gave him another kiss on the neck. Masato closed his eyes tightly and bit his lower lip to contain his voice.

"_Damn it! He's trembling again. He's scared of me!"_

The blond let go of Masato and left the stage quite disturbed. Masato went after him and asked "Why did you leave the stage? Your fans..."

"I did my part, you did yours... Now we're free! See you."

Seeing Ren's back, Masato thought surprised and with that twinge in his chest again _"Why is he avoiding me?"_

* * *

**So… This was the 3****rd**** and last chapter xO**

**HAHAHA! I'm joking x]**

**What? The ending? Yeah, I know… It was on purpose [HOHOHOHO ^O^]**

**But, apart from the end... Did you like it? (I hope so xb)**

**Let me know what you think about the songs ;]**

**Chuu***


	4. Chapter IV - Irresistible!

**Hi everyone! =D **

**Chap beta'ed by Scarlotte O'Hara :')**

**My 4****th**** chapter, it's a bit different comparing with the others but, I like it a lot x)**

**There's no glossary! WOW xD**

**Without further delay… ENJOY ;]**

* * *

**Irresistible!**

* * *

Masato was sitting on a park bench outside the house, writing some lyrics for the songs that Haruka had given him.

"_I can't concentrate!"_Masato sighed _"I only can think about him... Why __did__ I __have__ to realizing these feelings? What am I going to do now? A few days ago, we were just friends, even if we didn't __get__ along, we were friends... But, after that photo shoot, everything changed. He kissed me so many times, he did so many things with me, with my body... In the beginning I didn't like it but... But he... He made me fall in love with him! Now he is... And now he's... Why is he avoiding me?!"_Masato touched his lips and from his eyes fell some tears that he quickly wiped with the sleeves of his sweater.

The blue haired boy got up grabbing his musical papers and entered house.

Along the way he ran into some of the house's maids and thought looking at them "Long hair... Soft, long and bright hair. Mine is short and it's not bright, although I consider it soft. But, it's not just the hair... Girls are beautiful for different reasons just like their hands and skin, too white and delicate. Their clothes are better than men's clothes. They have skirts, shorts, low-cut sweaters..." Masato sighed again "But... Worst than this is... Breasts. They've got breasts!" Masato touches his chest "Breasts né? I also want breasts!"

Otoya sees Masato in a corner of the house, and approaching him says cheerfully giving him a pat on the back "Masa! What are you doing here all alone?" The blue haired boy startled, surprising Otoya "Eh? Sorry! I scared you?"

"It's okay." Said Masato smiling.

"So, what were you doing here alone?"

Masato blushed remembering his past thoughts and looking away answered "Only thinking."

"Hum... I'm going to the living room, wanna come?"

"Hm."

As they walked, Masato looked constantly at Otoya, who was starting to feel uncomfortable at his friend's attention.

"Hum... Masa what's up? Do you want something?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, you... Why are you looking to me?"

Masato sighed and replied "You know Otoya... You are too sexy." Otoya stops walking and looked perplexed at his friend "Even without breasts, you are really sexy." Masato looked away and sighed again "Me too... I want to be more sexy."

Otoya was embarrassed by his friend's comment at first but, when he heard him say the last part of the eulogy he asked worried "Masa, why do you wanna be sexier? You're perfect just like you are, then why... AH! May-Maybe you're in love with someone!"

Fumbling, Masato said "I... I'm not in..."

"So it's that... You're madly in love with someone! That's amazi... Wait! Who is it? It's Ha-Ha-Haru..."

"No, it's not Nanami _"It's not Nanami! But before I... I was truly in love with her and now, my heart doesn't __show__ any feeling for her. I mean, she's special, I love her but I'm not in love with her. He is..."_ The person I'm in love with, it's not Nanami."

"Then... Who is it?" Masato hid his face and didn't answer. Otoya smiled and added "It's okay, you don't have to answer me. I'll help you be sexier than before!"

"Re-Really?!"

"Yeah, of course! Me and everyone else."

"NO!" Otoya looks surprised to him "I mean... I don't want that anyone else know about this."

"Okay, leave everything with me." Said smiling the red headed boy.

Masato smiled "Thank you Otoya."

Otoya's heart beat fast for a second and he thought _"I can't understand... He is sexy, what does he mean? Well, whatever! I'm gonna help him!"_

"Masa, there's something that I can't understand. What do you mean by breasts?"

Masato's face was covered with a deep red blush at the question, he didn't know what to say, but managed to talk "That was... I just said that... I'm too tired, let's go to the room."

"_But he didn't answer me."_

"Wait Masa!" Otoya grabbed Masato's arm and pulled him toward another direction "Come with me."

"Huh? Otoya-kun, where are we go?"

"I'm going to help you with your uniform, tomorrow we can go through your closet okay?" Asked the red eyed boy smiling.

"Hum. But, what are you going to do?"

"Just wait a second." They entered into a room. "Let's untie your tie and unbutton some of your buttons. You should show some of your skin. Then…" Otoya looked around when suddenly he saw some black barrettes on a small table. "There it is! Give me your hair please."

"Eh? No my hair… I like it this way."

"Masa! Do you wanna be sexier or not? Do you wanna seduce the person you love or not?" The blue haired boy only waved his hand. "Then, give me permission to change your hair a bit. It's okay, there's almost nothing that needs to be done." Otoya smiled to calm his friend.

The red head boy put the barrettes in Masato's hair, holding just one side of his soft blue hair back. Seeing his friend's new look, Otoya remained watching him very perplexed and speechless.

"O-Otoya-kun what's happening? Why are you looking to me in that way?"

"Ma-Masa you're incredible! You're really cute and sexy right now!"

"Eh? Cute and sexy?" Suddenly Masato remembered some of Ren's words _"Really Hijirikawa… You're too sexy and cute"_ Blushing, the blue haired boy asks "Am I… Really sexy and cute?"

"Yeah! Look at that mirror over there."

Masato walked toward a large mirror that was in a corner of the room and seeing himself he was astonished by his soft new look.

"_My collarbone…"_

"_I want to bite your collarbone so much. It's your neck… Your ears… Your nose… Your shoulders… Your hands… Your arms… Your legs… I want to bite your entire body."_

"_My neck…"_

"_So… Lick and suck right?(...) Then Hijirikawa, do you want me to lick or suck it?"_

"_My ears…"_

"_Suddenly, Ren __licked__ behind Masato's ear, making him quiver __with__ pleasure __letting loose a__ strong moan. Masato's __breathing turned__ deep and heavy."_

"…_that he bit, licked and sucked so many times… I am showing them."_

"So Masa… What do you think? It's just a soft change, since it's only with your uniform but… Do you like it?" Otoya asked smiling.

Still embarrassed at his own thoughts, Masato walked toward Otoya, smiled and said "Thank you so much, Otoya-kun. I… I don't know if that person will like my new look but, I'll try to do my best!"

The red headed boy blushed and giving a soft pat on Masato's back says cheerfully "What are you saying Masa? It's okay! I just want to see all of my friends happy. Then, let's go to the living room?"

"Yes. Hum… Otoya-kun, these barrettes.… who's the owner?"

"Ah! It's okay, the barrettes belong to Syo-chan."

"Huh? Then we should ask for permission…"

"It's okay. Let's go!"

After passing by some halls and rooms they arrived to the living room where everyone was. Otoya entered first and cheerfully said "Everyone, your attention please!" They looked to the red eyed boy, who continued "I want to present to you the new Masa!" Otoya was smiling as pointed to the door but no one was coming. "Just a moment."

The boy left the room and everyone inside could hear their conversation very faintly.

"_Masa what's happening?"_

"_I… It's embarrassing."_

"_Now… Come with me, everyone __is__ here."_

Masato froze.

"_Everyone? Who?"_

"_Who? Well, Tokiya, Syo, Natsuki, Haruka and Cecil."_

"_Jinguji?"_

"_Eh? Ren? Well, he is not here."_

Masato breathed a sigh of relief.

"_Then… You come with me."_Otoya extended his hand and Masato grabbed it. The red eyed boy smiled. _"Come on… It's okay, you're amazing!"_

They entered in the room and, once more, Otoya said cheerfully "Now everyone, pay attention… I present you the new Masa!"

Otoya pulled Masato's hand forcing him into the room.

For a few moments everyone remained unresponsive but then, Natsuki rose from the couch and asked "Ma…Ma-sa… Masato-kun, why… You… You're totally different! What's happening?"

Masato blushed and answered looking to Otoya "I… I only thought that a change would be good."

Seeing his friend so flustered, Otoya added "Yeah! So… What do you think about his new look?"

"He's cute." Cecil said.

"Hum and sexy!" Natsuki added.

"Yeah and… And… There's something else…" Syo was trying to search some words but, suddenly, he saw his black and precious barrettes and asked "Hey! Masato, those barrettes are mine right? Why are you…"

But before he could complete his question, Otoya ran toward him, slapped his mouth with his hands and smiling said "Masa wants to thank you Syo-chan?" Syo tried to speak but he couldn't. "Do you see… I saw your hooks and thought… Ah, if only Masa could use those barrettes…" The little blond was starting to feel breathless. "I know that you're a great, no an AMAZING friend so I used your barrettes. Can you give them to Masa?"

Natsuki noticed that Syo was having trouble breathing and pulled the little boy from Otoya's hands.

"Syo-chan, are you okay?" The tall blond asked.

With some difficulty, Syo managed to talk "Ye-yeah… You damn Otoya! I can't breathe!"

"Eh? Sorry Syo!"

Syo looked at Masato and asked "Masato, why do you want to change?"

"Huh? I've told you…"

"I don't believe in your reasons. No one wants to change so suddenly just because they thought it would be good. If you tell me your reasons, I'll give my precious barrettes to you."

Masato looked seriously at Syo, then looked away, closed his eyes and said hesitantly "I… apologize." Everyone looked surprised to him "But I don't… I can't... tell my reasons to anyone. I'll give your hooks but… Can I please borrow them for today?"

"Masato?" Syo smiled "It's okay, I'll give them to you. I'm sorry for prying."

"Thank you Syo." Masato smiled.

Suddenly, Ren entered the room and hearing his voice Masato automatically started to shake and began to feel nervous and anxious.

"Lady, I brought that books and papers for you. Where do you…"

Ren saw Masato and dropped the papers and the books that were in his hands.

"Ah! Jinguji-san, are you okay?" The girl asked.

The blond only could look at Masato. Their eyes met and a strong feeling seized at both their hearts.

"Hi-jiri-kawa?"

"Ah! Ren, do you like Masa's new look?" Otoya asked.

Masato blushed looking everywhere and, lastly, looked at Ren in a seductive way, causing a shiver to race through the blond. Clenching his hands Ren looked away, grabbed the books and the papers giving them to Haruka, and left the room without answering Otoya's question.

"_Why he didn't answer? Why __did__ he __look__ so indifferently __at__ me? I thought…"_

"_Seriously Hijirikawa, you __leave__ me completely crazy!"_

"_I thought he would like..."_

"AH! A pink rose!" Haruka said. "Jinguji-san…" She smiled, smelling the soft scent from the pink rose.

"That damn Ren!" Shouted Syo annoyed.

"_A rose? Jinguji gave a rose to Nanami…"_Masato grabbed his chest thightly _"Ah… It's true! I totally forgot about this. We… No! They are in love with Nanami."_

Masato smiled and said "I'm going to my room. Thank you Otoya-kun, Syo."

"Huh? But we just…" Otoya started.

"I'm tired. See you later at dinner." Saying this, the blue haired boy left the living room and everyone confused. Masato arrived to his room shortly after.

Entering he walked to his side of the room. On the floor he sees a Ren's shirt. He grabbed it and smells it _"Ah this is… Jinguji's smell! On that day, he was using this shirt…"_

_"Can you feel __it__ Hijirikawa? My body is reacting to yours."_

Masato raises his shirt a bit and, with his fingers, he traces the mark that Ren gave him right above the elastic of his briefs _"His mark…"_

"_Here Hijirikawa… I want to leave my mark on you, right here."_

"_Is disappearing… What __am__ I going to do?"_

Masato looked to the wall where he and Ren were before. He walked toward it and touched it, continuing to hold tightly to Ren's shirt. He supported his back to the wall, slid to the floor and smelled the blond's shirt again. While he smelled it, he touched the red mark on his skin.

"_His lips when he kissed me… His smell always surrounding me… Even his touch when he touched my body… He was always so gently so careful."_

"_Wanna do it, Hijirikawa?"_

"_When he asked me that, I really thought that he was serious. Then, if he was really serious, would I be able to do it with him?"_

"_Why not? Still a few days ago, you completely lost yourself in my arms."_

"_Jinguji… Jinguji… Jinguji…"_

Masato's breathing was increasing more and more, his eyes were half open, his heart was wildly beating just with the thought of having Ren's arms, hands, lips, teeth and tongue touching his own body.

"_I miss his touch… I miss his body… I miss his kisses… I miss him!"_

Masato grabbed tightly to Ren's shirt and a small noise left his mouth.

"_Oh no! What __am__ I going to do? My body is reacting to my thoughts and his shirt…"_

Suddenly, he heard the room's door open and alarmed he rises quickly from the floor, looking around frantically searching for a place where he could drop the shirt but he started to hear steps. Becoming more scared Masato grabbed his cushion and hid Ren's shirt underneath it. The blond entered the room and saw Masato looking at him. For a few brief seconds they simply exchanged looks, but Ren was the first to break eye contact. He looked away, ignoring Masato's seductive look and lay on his own bed, with a book covering his face.

"_Why is he doing this?"_

Then, Masato saw a towel in a chair.

"_You're truly soft… Let me see where I want to mark you... Hmm, on your back? Yeah, they're beautiful, so white… (…) No, not your back. Then, maybe your front? It's more appetitive! Look your soft pink nipples…"_

The blue haired boy starts to undress himself and a few minutes later, he was just in briefs. Hesitant and nervous, he called the blond.

"Jin… Jin-guji, are you awake?"

Underneath the book, the blond sighed and answered.

"Yeah. What's up?"

Masato swallowed hard.

"Hum… I… Can you…" The boy was truly nervous and anxious.

"What do you want Hijirikawa?" Ren sighed again.

"I want…"

"_I want you! My thoughts aren't enough!"_

"What the hell do you want? Just say!"

The blond removed the book that was on his face and looked directly at Masato. Seeing him naked, Ren couldn't blink. Masato's body was so white, principally because of the sun light that was coming from the large window in their room. But, his body wasn't just white, his body was soft to the touch and Ren knew it very well but, what stood out amidst all his soft and white body, what made his body totally, completely irresistible was that red teeth mark just above his briefs.

Ren swallowed, grabbed the towel and extended it to Masato. Shaking with Ren's glance, Masato walked toward the blond and accepted it. The blue haired boy looked intensely at him, provoking a fast and static reaction across Ren's body.

"Shit!"

Ren turned around and was prepared to leave the room when Masato asked quietly.

"Jinguji, where are you going?"

"Anywhere but not here."

"Eh? But..."

The blond took a few steps toward the door, took a deep breath and leaned his forehead against the door.

Masato sighed, his expression was one of disappointment. He lowered his face, turned around and threw the towel onto his bed.

"Shit Hijirikawa!"

Masato looked back and before he could react, Ren grabbed him, pulling him toward himself and kissing his lips fiercely.

_"He... He… is kissing me? Is this true? Is he really kissing me?"_

Masato felt Ren's tongue inside of his own mouth.

_"No! This isn't an illusion! He is kissing me! Ah... I can feel his savor and smell... Jinguji! Jinguji!"_

Without stopping kissing Masato's lips, Ren grabbed his legs and put them around his waist, taking Masato into his lap and taking him to the desk that was in the room. The few papers that were on the desk flew around them, falling on the ground.

They were kissing each other with a strong desire. Masato was starting to feel breathless but he didn't want Ren stop so he put his arms around his neck and pulled him hard against himself. Corresponding to his gesture, Ren grabbed his waist tightly and melded their bodies together even more than before. Masato trembled more and more feeling the blond's heat.

_"He is... His body is reacting to mine... I can feel it!"_

For a moment, their lips parted and both could recover some air. Afraid Masato pulled Ren to him again and forcefully kissed his lips, leaving the blond incredulous. Ren wanted to stop but his desire to feel Masato's smooth and irresistible body didn't let him stop.

_Masato __made some noises in his throat, he entangled his long fingers in Ren's clothes and hair__. _

_"My body is starting to react. This isn't enough! Jinguji do something... Please do something..."_

As if Ren could read Masato's thoughts, he stopped kissing his lips and moved to his neck biting and sucking it.

_"Jinguji... Jinguji..."_

Masato groaned strong and deep because of the pleasure that he felt, he strongly squeezed Ren between his legs while he pulled tightly at the blond's clothes and, as he arched his back.

_"Yes Jinguji! But... There's something else... This isn't enough. I want more! I want to feel him more... His lips, his teeth, his tongue, his arms, his hands... Jinguji!"_

Ren moved to Masato's chest. First he kissed him gently, then he bit him hard and finally he sucked him wildly leaving another red and deep a bit tired, Ren stopped, took a deep breath and closing his eyes rested his head on Masato's chest. Masato breathed deeply as he wrapped Ren in his arms and they remained in that position for a few moments.

The blond raised his head and looking into the other's eyes, he pressed gently with his fingers on Masato's face.

_"My heart is going to explode at any moment. Ah! Jinguji's lips, I want to kissed them again."_

Giving a quick boost, Masato kissed Ren's lips again that were already slightly red from the previous kisses that they had engaged in. The blue haired boy quickly invaded Ren's mouth with his own tongue, creating static sensations in Ren's body. The blond grabbed his hips and leaned their bodies on the small desk. Masato was totally lying on the desk but Ren was half lying on top of him.

Ren raised his briefs a bit on his leg to start massaging that irresistible white skin.

_"If it's Jinguji, I want to do it."_

Masato was shaking, his face was red and from his eyes some tears started to fall.

Ren stopped to kiss him, looked at his face searching for a sign to continue but, when he saw Masato's tears, he let go of him.

"Again? Why are you crying again Hijirikawa? Fuck! I'm sick of you!"

Saying this the blond left the room and Masato completely astonished with his outburst.

* * *

**xO What's going on with these two?**

**HYA ^w^ the next chapter will be the end? **

**I'll decide it then ;D**

**Thank you so much for your spending time reading my story =,)**

**Thank you for your reviews and favs =,)**

**Even with my poor and horrible English, you might enjoy my story *o* hehe!**

**Chuu***


	5. Chapter V - Shameless!

**Hi everyone! xb**

**So the 5****th**** and last chapter xO (beta'ed by Scarlotte O'Hara :')**

**I'm very, VERY embarrassed with myself because I did an ENORMOUS effort to write in this way for you but well, like it's saying "It only costs the first time" xD**

**Okay… I hope you can like this final chapter =,)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Shameless!**

* * *

_"I haven't seen Jinguji lately. Since that day."_

"_**I'm sick of you!"**_

_"We share the same room but he __always comes home late at__ night and I'm already sleeping." _Masato sighed with a few tears in his eyes._ "How many days __has it been__? 1... 2... 3 weeks!"_

Masato was lying on his bed looking at the large window in his room and holding Ren's shirt that was still in his possession. The blue haired boy inhaled Ren's scent on the blue shirt with his eyes closed.

_"Ah... His smell __has__ almost disappeared. No! That's not the problem! He already looked for his shirt, Cecil told me yesterday that Ren asked him for it. And I'm hiding it under my __cushion__. It's just... I don't want to give it to him. Not yet! I want to have something that belongs to him. Even if it's just __for__ a bit, I want to feel him by my side. He must hate me right now. If __only I__ hadn't cried... What __am__ I going to do?" _The boy sighed again._ "I'll take a walk."_

He rose from the bed, hid Ren's shirt under his cushion and left the room. He walked over the large beautiful gardens of the cottage. Every plant, tree and flower of the house had a special gardener. All around him was green and colorful with vivid and pale tones. For some reason he felt better with the fresh ambience and, of course, with the beautiful birdsong's he was hearing. After a few hours he returned to the room and upon entering saw Ren lying on his bed. Masato's heart quickened.

_"He's here? But... But..."_

He approached the bed slowly without making any noise that would wake Ren. Seeing himself so close from the blond, Masato swallowed and very slowly leaned one knee on the bed. For a few brief seconds he only watched Ren's sleeping face, then suddenly the beating of his heart grew more intense; and at the same time his mind began to lose sense of everything around him. He only could think about Ren who was right now laying before him. Masato grabbed Ren's hand and led it to his face. He could feel Ren's touch across his face, he could smell his scent through his fingers, he could feel Ren's skin through his hand. Controlled by desire, Masato groaned silently.

Suddenly Ren took a deep breath and changed position, which scared Masato and caused him to jump away from the bed. Masato breathed of relief and went back to Ren very slowly.

_"Jinguji... I just want to feel you a little more."_

He looked attentively once more at Ren's face and was overwhelmed again by his desire to feel the blond in every possible way. Swallowing again, he blushed a bit and brought his face to Ren's.

_"It's just a kiss..."_

The blue haired boy closed his eyes and brought his lips to Ren's.

_"His breath... His smell..." He breathed deeply "A bit more... Just a bit more..."_

Very slowly, Masato sat on top of Ren, who moved again, but this time only slightly.

With Ren's move, Masato had his eyes shut tight and his body shuddered. He opened again his eyes and seeing Ren's face he couldn't resist so he leaned over him, licked his own lips and finally touched his lips to Ren's.

_"Ah! I'm feeling his lips... I already miss him so much!"_

Masato slid on Ren's body and loosed another moan that he tried to hide with Ren's lips.

_"I've to stop! He can wake up... I've to stop quickly before he wakes!"_

Masato felt Ren's body under his own and shed some tears.

_"I can't stop... I don't want to stop!"_

He removed his lips from Ren's and whispered the blond's name again and again.

_"I also want to leave my mark on him. Maybe if it's here..."_

Masato lowered his mouth to Ren's ear and kissed softly behind his earlobe.

_"If it's here, I also can do it. He'll not notice."_

He kissed behind Ren's earlobe gently, and then began to suck lightly, unsure of what he was doing.

_"I don't know if I'm doing this in the right way... If I can remember, he bit me, then kissed, then bit me again and finally he sucked."_ He blushed as he remembered what had happened a few weeks ago.

_"I've __got__ to calm myself... I'm going to do this. I can do it!"_

He did it. He softly bit Ren, then kissed, bit him again and, finally, he sucked again.

Ren was still asleep but his face was changing expressions, depending on what Masato was doing to him.

The blue haired boy moved away a bit and looked to the place that he sucked and saw a soft red mark.

"AH! I did it... I marked his body!"

Suddenly, the blond tried to move but couldn't. Masato noticed that he was waking so, he quickly rose from his body and left the room. He ran through a few corridors to reach the garden, where he had been. Once there, he stopped and touched his chest feeling his strong and wild heartbeat.

_"This is __all__ because of him. He gives meaning to my heart, my mind... To my life! This isn't good. This is an unrequited love. Jinguji... What __have__ I __got__ to do for you love me?"_

"Hijirikawa-san?" Haruka called seeing him alone and looking a bit lost.

Masato startled. "Ah Nanami. What are you doing here?"

"Eh? I should saying that. Are you alright Hijirikawa-san?"

_"Really... This girl is really special. I Definitely love her. If it's her, then I'll be very happy."_

He smiled and said "It's everything okay Nanami. So, what do you want?"

"I was trying to find inspiration for new songs, the principal told me that this place was special so I came here. And you Hijirikawa-san?"

"I was just walking. Hum.. Nanami can I ask you something?"

"Huh? Of course what is it?"

_"How can I ask this? If only there was a right way..."_

"Nanami can you please be honest with me?"

"Eh? Of course Hijirikawa-san."

"What do you think about Jinguji?"

"Eh? I don't understand your question. What do you mean?"

The boy took a deep breath.

"What do you think about Jinguji in a romantic way?" The girl blushed, she felt embarrassed at Masato's question. "I'm sorry Nanami... I only asked that because he gave you a rose and you liked it right?"

"Ah... I... That... I mean..."

"It's okay, you don't have to..."

"I don't know."

"Huh? What did you say?"

"I'm sorry but I don't know how to answer to your question." She was very embarrassed, her face was red and her expression was an honest one.

_"I don't blame her, everyone is after her love. If it was me I know that I __would__be__ completely crazy right now."_

"It's okay Nanami. Thank you."

"Eh? But I didn't say anything."

"You're very strong. If it's you I'll be very, very happy." The girl was now more confused than at the start of their conversation. "I've to go now. See you later."

"Hum? Yes, later. What was that?" She asked herself, seeing Masato leave.

* * *

Everyone was sitting at the table waiting for the meal when Haruka very cheerfully said "I've some news for you!"

"Really? What's it?" Syo asked smiling.

"The principal told me how everyone has worked so hard in recent days, so you will all have next week off."

"HUH? Awesome!" Syo said again smiling from ear to ear.

"Yes but not just that, there's more. He also told me that you'll move to another house next door because that house has an indoor pool." The red haired girl added.

"An indoor pool? Amazing Haru-chan!" Natsuki exclaimed and she waved with a smile on her lips.

"Then lady, we will have rooms just for us right?" Ren asked leaving everyone surprised with the sudden question.

"Eh? No it'll be sharing rooms, just like here and in school. Why Jinguji-san?"

The blond sighed before answered "I was just curious."

_"I know. He __doesn't__ want to share a room with me."_ Masato thought with a sharp pain in his chest.

"After dinner you can go to your rooms and prepare your bags, tomorrow we'll leave the cottage." Haruka finished.

They all finished dining quickly and each pair headed to their respective rooms. However, Masato and Ren didn't exchange a glance or words.

_"He's so close to me, but yet so far..."_

After a few minutes, both had their bags ready for the next day. The blond put his bag next to the door and Masato put his on the desk.

_"It was here, 3 weeks ago he kissed me for the last time. I can remember everything. I wonder if he also remembers."_

Masato looked at Ren, who was lying on the bed and had his back to him. The blue haired boy sighed and also lay down on his bed turning his back to Ren too. With his left hand, he pulled the sleeve of Ren's shirt from under the pillow and hugged it tightly. A Few minutes after both were asleep.

* * *

At 9 am the Starish group left the cottage and stood in the doorway of the fantastic holiday home, at least for a week. Everyone had brought small bags with just a few changes of clothes. Syo and Otoya were the most excited of the group so, they went ahead arguing about future swimming races and some games that they could do. Cecil, Natsuki and Tokiya were saying fluffy and sweet words to Haruka, leaving the red head girl very embarrassed. Ren was walking a bit behind them and went alone. Masato tried to gradually approach the blond, but when he noticed the blue haired boy was near, he moved away.

Half an hour later, all of the group had arrived to the house. It was a house equal to where they were until now, the only difference was that this house was a bit bigger than the other and had another small house in one of the gardens.

"So... We have arrived!" Haruka said smiling.

"It seems so. Where is the pool?" Syo asked.

"I think it's that small house over there." The girl answered.

"We want to do a race!" Otoya cheerfully said.

"Me too! Me too!" Natsuki added.

Although only Natsuki, Syo and Otoya had shown willingness for racing, Tokiya, Cecil and Ren joined them.

"Hijirikawa-san why didn't you go?" Haruka asked worried.

"I'm a bit tired. I'll go rest in my room. Which is?"

"On the second floor, third door to the right. Hum.. Are you really okay?"

"Yes, thank you Nanami." Saying this the boy went to his shared room.

"Waa! It's bigger than the other... Has a private bathroom, incredible." He looked at the two beds in the room. "Which one will I choose? Well, just like in the other house, the bed next to the window is mine."

* * *

"AH Haruka! Come here, the pool is really awesome!" Cecil said.

"Even if we are in December, this water feels really good." Said Tokiya.

"Eh? Haru-chan, where is Masato-kun?" Natsuki asked looking everywhere.

"He was tired so, he went to the bedroom." The girl answered concerned.

"Is he okay? Maybe he has a cold..." Tokiya asked equally concerned.

"Huh? Then, I think I'm going to see if..." But the red haired girl was interrupted by Ren.

"I'll see if he need something." Saying this, Ren went to his room.

_"Shit, I forgot to ask which one is my room."_

He climbed the grand staircase of the entrance and when he reached the 2nd floor, there ran a long hallway full of doors. He opened all the doors of his right, then opened the first and the second door of his left but Masato wasn't in any room so he opened the third and saw Masato lying on the bed next to the window.

_"Oh God! He's so beautiful. His skin is so white, his hair is so bright, his lips are so tempting... No, you can't Ren! Go see if he is alright and leave!"_

Ren walked toward Masato and for a few seconds he lost himself in Masato's beauty. Recovering, he knelt and touched Masato's forehead with his hand.

_"He's a bit hot. Maybe he has a fever..."_

Suddenly the blond sees his shirt under Masato's pillow and is astonished.

_"That's my shirt... Why my shirt is with him?"_

"Hijirikawa! Hijirikawa wake up!"

Masato starts to wake and seeing Ren quickly sits up.

"Jin-Jinguji? Why are you here?"

"Hijirikawa, I'll only ask this once. You don't have anything to tell me?"

The blue haired boy was confused with the question. "I can't understand..."

"Then I'll put this in this way... Have you seen my light blue shirt?"

Masato jumped in surprise with the question, he looked away and answered stuttering "Yo-Your shirt? I... No, I haven't seen your shirt."

"Are you sure?" Ren asked again.

"Huh? Yes."

Ren leaned over Masato and looking into his eyes said "Then Hijirikawa..." Their faces were very close, Masato started to shake from the desire he felt being so close to Ren but, suddenly, Masato's face pales with what the blond shows him.

"What's this? I'm 100% right that this is my light blue shirt. Why is this under your pillow?"

"I... I don't know... May have been in the middle of my things..."

"STOP JOKING!" Masato tightly closed his eyes at Ren's voice. "Are you sadistic or something? Can you stop with that! Do you think that I'll never lose my sense?" A smirk appears on his lips "Do you know Hijirikawa... When I want, I can be bad and... Well, let's say that on these days you've been bad to me so, today is my turn!"

"Wai-Wait Jinguji! What do you mean?"

With a smirk on his lips he replied bringing his face to Masato's "Who knows. Hijirikawa..." Finally Ren touched his lips to Masato's lips and finished making him moan "What do you want?"

_"I want you... I want you Jinguji!"_

Then, Masato bit Ren's lips surprising the blond but, before he could react his lips were being kissed by Masato's. The blue haired boy introduced his tongue on Ren's mouth showing him how much he wanted him. Ren, who had his eyes opened, quickly closed them and responded to Masato's kiss. He also wanted the other. He gently grabbed his face with one hand, while the other was wrapped his waist, pulling him and feeling him against himself.

_"Jinguji... Jinguji..." Masato starts crying "Three weeks are too much. One day __away__ from him is too much for me, for my body."_

They stopped kissing to catch their breath. Ren froze again seeing Masato's tears.

"Hijirikawa?" The boy looked at him with his eyes half open and surrounded by tears "Why are you crying again?" Masato led his fingers to his eyes and noticing his tears, was surprised. "Shit! You were the one who started wildly kissing me."

Ren clenched his teeth, rose from Masato's body and was preparing to leave when suddenly, something stopped him. Masato was shaking, his eyes were covered with many tears. He had a great fear at the thought that Ren would leave him again.

"Don't... go"

"Huh? What the... Let me go Hijirikawa!"

"No... Please Jinguji... Don't go!" He begged again.

"Then, you have to tell me why are you crying."

Masato shuddered at Ren's order, and trying to avoid his request he looked away.

"Tsk! Let me go!"

Suddenly, Masato spoke but very softly.

"Huh? What did you say?"

The blue haired teen blushed.

"I'm crying because..."

"HUH? Can you speak loudly?"

Masato looked quite determined into Ren's eyes and shouted "I'm crying because it feels good!"

With the abrupt answer, Ren sat looking at Masato astonished, who continued to talk.

"It feels good when you kiss my lips, my neck, my ears, my face...It feels good when you bite and suck my body... Everything you do to me, feels so good that I can't contain my tears!" Ren was speechless, he couldn't blink or close his eyes.

"Feels... good? You're crying because it feels good?" Masato closed his eyes from the embarrassment that he felt.

"Please Jinguji, don't make me repeat everything again I..." Before he could complete his speech, his lips were sealed by Ren's mouth.

"Seriously Hijirikawa, you've got to stop with that." Ren said when he separated his lips from Masato.

"With... what?" Masato asked looking intensely at Ren. His face was a little pink with the embarrassment he felt. His eyes glittered and showed intense desire and pleasure. Ren lowered his face feeling close to losing control.

_"Oh shit!"_

"Tell me Hijirikawa, why is it that everything I do feels so good?"

Masato was shaking, his eyes were half open and his breathing was deep and heavy. He was sitting and still grabbing Ren's shirt to prevent him from going, with that question, Masato dropped the shirt and lay down covering his face with his arms.

Ren approached him, lying on top of him and said "So... I'm waiting Hijirikawa. Why does it always feel so good? Tell me why..."

"You... I... Please Jinguji..." Ren smiled and did something that made Masato jump in pleasure. The blond shifted until Masato's belly was exposed, and raising his shirt he covered him with small bites. Seeing Masato's reaction, Ren put himself between his legs and strongly pulled him up grabbing his back.

"Oh... You're crying again! So, that means this feels good too right?"

Masato clutched Ren's shirt tightly by his shoulders and made some small noises with his mouth.

"Oh fuck! I-I'll leave..."

Ren was prepared to leave but Masato grabbed and pushed him onto the bed, then placed himself on top of Ren and kissed him without stopping.

Feeling Masato on top of him, and for a second Ren's face showed an expression of pleasure as he tried to speak between Masato's kiss.

"Hi...ri-ka... you've to sto..." But the more he spoke, the harder Masato kissed him. "Fuck!"

Ren "screwed up" his self-control and grabbed Masato's buttocks, feeling his soft body beneath his pants while pulling him and fiercely kissing his appetizing lips. As a consequence of Ren's gesture, Masato loosed a strong moan and pushed his body against Ren's hands.

The blond brought his mouth to Masato's ear and asked whispering "Né Hijirikawa... Wanna do it?"

Masato shut his eyes and shyly replied "If-If it's with... you, I-I'll do it."

Ren flinched at Masato's answer. "Damn it! I never thought that you were so honest."

Masato opened his eyes, looked into Ren's and said "For you I'll always be honest."

"Seriously Hijirikawa..." Ren leaned Masato on the bed and put himself on top of him. "Look! Can you feel how you turn me on?" Masato groaned feeling Ren's body and voice.

"Ple-ase Jingu-ji..."

"Oh shit"

Ren unbuttoned Masato's shirt exposing his skin. Masato's chest moved up and down quickly depending on his breathing. Feeling Ren's intense gaze, he let out more moans.

Ren began to kiss his body until he reached his pants, then unbuttoned them and seeing his mark above Masato's briefs said "My mark is disappearing..." He pulled down Masato's pants, throwing them to the ground and grabbed his left leg kissing it until reaching his groin. Once there, he licked Masato's top leg making him loose control of his body from the pleasure. Masato moaned continuously unable to stop.

Ren unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it. Then, he leaned over Masato, and this time he could feel Masato's skin against his own. He could feel Masato's temperature, softness and desire.

"Oh man..." He moaned. "Hijirikawa you are so... I don't know, I can't explain myself but.. I can't your body, the more I feel you, the more I want you!"

"Jin-guji!" Masato whispered feeling breathless.

Ren looked at him and gently kissed his lips. Both remained looking into each other's eyes, seeing their own reflections on the shiny surface of one another's eyes. Then, the blond stopped kissing Masato and moved to his nipples licking and sucking hard. One more time Masato jumped in pleasure and loosed strong groans. In a teasing way Ren smirked and said with Masato's nipples between his lips "Hijirikawa, you've got to be quieter, otherwise everyone will get to hear your sexy voice in this small house..."

"Bu...But your..."

"Mine... What Hijirikawa?" The blond was still smirking.

"Yo-your.." He was deeply breathing and trying to control his voice. "Your li-lips are..."

"My lips? My lips are kissing your little pink nipples... Why Hijirikawa?"

Masato let out another strong moan that he quickly stifled with his hands. Seeing him, Ren dropped his nipples and moved toward his hands, licking and biting his fingers one by one.

"I was joking... Let me hear your voice. Let me hear how much you desire me."

Masato uncovered his mouth and dug his nails into Ren's slightly tanned skin, causing some pain, but at the same time causing some pleasure to flow through the blond's body.

"Fuck!"

"Jin-gu...ji I... I'm sorry"

"Huh? Why are you apologizing?"

"I... hu-hurt you..."

Ren smiled and kissing his neck said "Idiot. I said that 'cause you're turning me on more and more. Then, let's continue…"

Saying this Ren sucked hard on Masato's neck and chin, then kissed his lips. His tongue was always coming and going inside Masato's mouth, leaving him completely crazy and aroused. Both were breathless and their bodies were asking for each other. They parted their mouths to catch some breath.

"Hmm you're crying again... Do you like this so much?" Masato couldn't answer he just made a noise with his mouth, feeling still lost in the middle of all the new sensations to him.

Ren unbuttoned his pants opening Masato's legs said "Hijirikawa, I can't control my body anymore... Are you ready for me?"

Masato grabbed tightly onto his pillow and answered with a ruddy face "Ye-yes..."

Ren stripped Masato's briefs leaving him completely naked. Masato felt very embarrassed and covered his face with his arms. The blond smiled, stripped himself and supported his sexual member on Masato's member.

"Hijirikawa don't hide your erotic face, show it to me, let me get more and more hot and crazy for you..."

Masato uncovered his face and said stuttering "But it's... embarrassing!"

"You're so cute! Look, I'm going to prepare your body for me. I have never done this with a man before and personally, I never thought that one day I would do it for the first time with you but... The thing is... I don't want to hurt you but I probably will so you have to tell me when it hurts and I'll immediately stop okay?"

"E...Even if you're hurting me, I don't want you to stop." Masato said determined, with tears on his face. Ren was astonished at Masato's words. He blushed but hid his face lowering his head, supporting it on Masato's belly.

"You... Arg damn it! I'll do it, if it hurts..."

"Don't stop." Masato begged again.

"I won't… if it hurts Hijirikawa, you can grab me tightly okay?" Masato only nodded and Ren smiled. "Then, I'll start..."

After this warning, Ren started preparing Masato's body introducing one, then two fingers and after a few minutes the third finger. Their bodies were covered by some drops of sweat. Masato was writhing in pleasure and pain by Ren's fingers inside of him his body shivered and he felt a new sensation through his entire body, one that made him arch his back and loose a strong and intense groan. In the beginning Ren was afraid but when he saw Masato's expression he smiled.

"Maybe this is your sensitive spot... It feels good Hijirikawa?"

"I... don't know... Aahh! Jin...gu-ji my... Nnh... My body feels strange..." Masato explained moaning intensely.

"Really? Then, I think that you're ready for me..." Ren pulled his fingers from inside of Masato's body. "Hijirikawa, here I go..."

He began pushing his member into Masato's body and feeling his inner heat. As a result, Ren moaned too at the tightness that was surrounding his member. He felt enormous pleasure from Masato's body.

"OH FUCK! This is so good! Better than I thought!"

Feeling Ren's member inside of him, Masato contracted his body tightening around Ren.

"Oh my... Hiji-rikawa be still please otherwise I... I'll come quickly..."

Masato trembled in every corner of his body, his breath was increasing and his voice was strong and loud. He let moan after moan fall from his mouth and from his eyes fell numerous tears due to the pleasure that he felt. It was something completely new to him, to his body.

A few seconds after, Ren was more calmed and asked "Hijirikawa, are you okay?"

"Ye-yes..."

"I'm not hurting you?"

"I... I don't know... I... My body is hot and I..."

Suddenly Masato bit his lips.

"You what? Tell me please..."

"But if I say this you'll hate me..."

"Don't be dumb... Tell me."

"I feel that this isn't enough... I want more."

Suddenly, Masato loosed more groans and arched his back so that Ren quickly grabbed and pulled him up, sitting him on his lap without removing himself from Masato.

"I'm sorry! I'll try not to grow bigger."

"Wa-Wait Jinguji, this position is..."

"Is everything alright. Né, can I move inside of you?"

Masato's face was covered with a deep red tint, he was so embarrassed that he only wanted a place where he could hide his face.

"So cute! I'll move okay?"

Then, Ren started to move and Masato lost his strength and supported his head on Ren's shoulders. At each invasion of his body, Masato quivered with pleasure and dug his nails into Ren's body.

Suddenly someone knocked the door and both startled. Ren managed to talk.

"Yeah?"

"Ah! Ren-kun is everything alright?" Natsuki was on the other side of the door.

Hearing his friend's voice, Masato was on verge of an intense groan but he controlled himself biting Ren's shoulder.

"SHIT!" Ren's face showed some pain at Masato's action.

"EH? What's happening Ren-kun?" Natsuki was ready to enter but Ren shouted.

"IT'S NOTHING! I mean... You can go, Hijirikawa has a slight fever and I'll stay here with him."

"Huh? Really? Is he okay? Do you need anything?"

_"Damn it Natsuki!"_ Ren thought.

"No, we're alright. We have private bathroom so we are okay. You can go now."

"Okay but if you need something tell me okay? We're at the pool. See you later."

"Yeah, see you."

They waited a few seconds, when Ren was sure that Natsuki had left their door, he looked at Masato who was trembling and still biting Ren's skin.

"Hijirikawa, he already left." Masato didn't react.

"Hijirika..."

Then, Ren felt Masato's member grow bigger and smirking said "You're so shameless! Look..." He touched it and finally Masato dropped Ren's skin from his mouth. "You're more aroused than before. The danger of being discovered leaves you more excited?" Masato only moaned. "Seriously... I never thought that you and I would end up like this... How is this possible? I had a lot of girlfriends, I was hanging around with more and more girls then, Nanami appeared and I fell for her like all of the others but... I think I lost a lot of time with each person who was in my life. You were always so close and I always ignored you..."

Masato looked into Ren's eyes and was astonished by his sudden tears.

"Jin-gu-ji?"

Without any more words, he brought his mouth to Ren's eyes and sucked his tears. The blond blushed and was surprised.

"Hijirikawa? What are you doing?"

Masato quickly stopped and blushing tried to speak.

"I... This... It's just..."

"Hmm... I know that I told you that I'll try not to grow bigger but..." Masato starts to moan again. "I apologize! You're so cute, so sexy, so erotic that I can't control myself!"

Ren started to move again leaving Masato completely crazy and without any strength.

* * *

They were now lying side by side. Both were tired after they made love. Ren was looking at Masato's face and the blue haired was looking at the blond's face. Ren was grabbing at Masato's waist and pulling him closer to his body.

"Jinguji..."

"Yeah..."

"I've got something to tell you."

The blond smiled. "What?"

"Do you know... Yesterday, when you were asleep in our room I..." Masato was nervous and hesitant.

"Yes..." Ren was confused. Actually he was hoping and waiting for a love confession.

"I did something to you."

"Huh? You did?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Promise me that you will not hate me or be mad at me."

"Okay." He was becoming more and more confused.

"Yesterday I... I... I marked your body!" Finally he said it with his eyes shut tight.

"Huh? You marked my body? Wait! What do you mean?"

"Here..." Masato touched behind Ren's earlobe. "I did the same that you did to me 3 weeks ago."

"What?"

"Well, I kissed, then I bit, then I..."

Ren was blushing more and more at Masato's words.

"Okay, okay I get it! But, how do you did that without I wake up?"

Masato told Ren everything and after hearing his explanation, he laughed and said kissing Masato "You're really shameless!"

Masato blushed and said leaving the blond more embarrassed "Shut up Jinguji! I love you!"

"Arg! You..." He whispered in Masato's ear "I love you too."

Both smiled and gently kissed each other's lips.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I hope I haven't disappointed you =X**

**But... If you liked this, do you want an extra? ; ]**

**One more time...**

**Thank you so much for your reviews and favs =,)**

**I'm really, really sorry for my mistakes but my english isn't perfect [unfortunately] xO**

**Thank you!**

**Chuu***


	6. Chapter VI - Oh, My Valentine Day!

**Hi :D! Here I am again for this special and sexy [in my opinion xb] story. **

**Chap beta'ed by Scarlotte O'Hara :')**

**Enjoy ;D!**

* * *

**Extra Story**

**Oh, My Valentine Day!**

* * *

Masato was standing in front of the big mirror of the bedroom closet.

"I knew it! This was just stupid on my part!"

"Hiji-ri-kawa?!"

Masato hadn't noticed Ren entering into the room. When he heard the blond's voice he became nervous, anxious and afraid. His reaction wasn't the most normal at that moment. Actually, since he and Ren had confessed their feelings for each other his behavior around the blond wasn't the most normal. He was always lost in his own feelings. He wanted to keep control of his own actions but, when he realized what he was doing it was too late.

He turned to the blond and looking to the ground asked "Jin-Jinguji what are you doing here?"

"Well, this is our room so... No... I mean, why are you dressed like that?!"

Ren was really confused and lost. In front of him stood Hijirikawa Masato, his childhood friend, ex rival for love; now his boyfriend and, he wasn't acting like his normal self. Masato was wearing a school uniform for girls. A short red and black checkered skirt, a white shirt with a red bow tied around the collar and white short socks. The blue haired boy was trembling. He didn't know what to say. He could speak the truth but… It was so embarrassing!

"Hijirikawa, why are you dressed like that? What's going on with you?" Ren noticed Masato's nervousness and gently smiling said, trying to calm his lover. "Come here Hijirikawa." The blond extended his hand and after a few moments Masato grabbed his hand still nervous and shaking.

Ren hugged his waist with one hand, while the other pulled his chin up to let him see Masato's expression.

"So, can you please tell me why you are dressed like this?"

Masato closed his eyes, ignoring Ren's question and eyes. The blond smirked and licked Masato's neck.

"If you're not going to tell me, then I will torture your beautiful soft body…"

That idea made Masato's body react, but he wouldn't tell Ren. He too thought that he wasn't acting normal but what could he do? His desire always acted before him and his body just followed that pattern.

"Né… Tell me…" Ren softly kissed his cheek, making him blush a little. Masato gave up and chose to tell Ren the truth.

"Do… Do you remember when Syo and I had that interview two days ago?" The blond just nodded. "Well, when I finished my part of the questions, Syo stood back and I decided to take a walk to distract me..." At this part of the explanation Masato stopped. He was becoming more and more anxious and afraid of Ren's future reaction. How would he react when he knew the truth? This thought was making it hard for Masato to continue.

"Hijirikawa, please tell me… It's okay,I won't be mad at you." He smiled reassuring Masato, but his words were totally true. How could he be mad at Masato when he was so… so… so hot, erotic, sexy, cute, pretty… Oh yes, he was leaving Ren completely crazy.

The blue haired boy sighed, supported his forehead on Ren's shoulder and continued "On that day while I was walking around, I heard some girls talking in front of a counter in a store…" He hesitated again. The closer he got to that poin the more nervous he became.

"So…" Ren hedged, unsure of where this was going.

He swallowed before continuing.

"Those girls… They were talking about Valentine's Day. Today is Valentine's Day you know that right?"

"Sure, but I'm lost with your speech. What were they talking about, and I can't understand what this has to do with your clothes AT this moment..." That was a fact. Ren was completely lost after that explanation.

"Well, they were talking about chocolate for their boyfriends and one of them added one more thing…"

_"Né, né! Do you know, I think that I'll take those to my Shin-chan..." One girl said pointing to a pretty __heart shaped__ box. _

_"Owww! So cute! But don't you think that is too much? I mean, Shin-chan isn't that type of person." The other girl said arguing __with her friend__. _

_The first with the box __in__ her hands, smirked and said "Hmm! Don't worry, I've a plan for him... __If he accepts this I have another box for him, if you understand what I mean."_

_"EH?!" Her friend shouted __blushing__._

_"Shhh! Everyone is looking __at__ us! Tch Mii-chan, you're too pure!"_

_"Well, I'm so sorry if I'm pure né!"_

_"Hehe! I'm joking... Look it's not too much. Every year on Valentine's Day I give him a box with chocolate and an extra present."_

_"Which is?..."_

_"I do cosplay __for__ him. He likes that, it's something like a fetish... And, well... I learned __that__ I liked that too!" Both blushed and laughed leaving the store._

_The blond swallowed __at_ Masato's explanation. He couldn't believe how it was that possible that Hijirikawa Masato was doing a cosplay just for him! That was so…

"Then, you-you're telling me that you're doing this because you want to give me a present?"

"Y-Yes." Masato's heart was beating so fast from his confession that he was afraid of losing consciousness.

Ren let go of Masato, and walked toward a door in the room and opened it.

"I'll say this just once… Hijirikawa, you've got to stop doing this because…" He hesitated for a few seconds to look at Masato. The blond looked at him, his eyes running over his clothes, his legs exposed, his white and delicate skin… Ren was so turned on by Masato's appearance… "Shit! Come with me!"

Ren grabbed Masato's hand pulling him into the bathroom.

"Wai-Wait Jinguji why are we in the bathroom?" The blond smirked as an idea came to his mind.

"Why do you think?"

"Huh? I… I don't know…" Masato was starting to understand.

"Then, you will discover the reason now." Saying this, Ren kissed Masato. His tongue was immediately in Masato's mouth. Without stopping their kissing, he pushed the blue haired against the door locking it. Masato was losing strength and began to slide down but Ren pushed his body hard against Masato's to make him stop. He moaned at Ren's action, he could feel every corner of the blond's body just like the first time that all their attraction began. He put his arms around the blond's neck, but suddenly, Ren stopped kissing him and let go of his body. He walked to the bathtub, put the stopped in and began to run water.

"Come here Hijirikawa."

Masato had some difficulty standing up since Ren had let go of his body so suddenly. He was shaking, but walked toward the blond with one hand around his waist and another pulling down the white shirt of the uniform.

Ren smirked. Seeing his lover in this state, left him really satisfied. To think that he and Masato would end up together was something completely absurd months ago but now... Now Masato was the only one for him. He was so perfect to Ren. They were opposites of each other yet, at the same time they fit perfectly, so perfectly that Ren trembled with the thought. The blond brought his lips to the other's and kissed him. They were so soft to the touch, so good to his mouth that he was even more turned on than before.

Masato had his arms around Ren's neck. He was feeling his lovers body but, that wasn't enough he wanted more. His body acted again and before he could stop, he had started to remove Ren's shirt, when the blond's body was exposed he ran over it with his soft white hands.

"_Again, my body is __out of control__… I-I don't care anymore, I love him. I want him."_

He felt the blond's muscles through his long fingers and let out a moan that was muffled by Ren's mouth.

"You're even more bold than before." Ren said smirking "But I understand your hurry, you want me, Hijirikawa?" Masato only nodded "So cute... But you know..." Ren let go of him again, stepped back and added "I don't know if I wanna undress you. I mean, look at you... How many times do you do cosplay for me? Never, this is the first time and... I really love the view."

"Jin-guji I... want you."

Ren stopped, astonished at his lover's words. Then he closed his eyes, shut off the tap and smirking said "Then... come here again, we will take a bath."

"But I already took one..."

"This is another type of bath."

Without further delay Ren kissed Masato's lips again. While kissing him he untied the red bow, threw it to the floor, then he unbuttoned the white shirt and stopped kissing his lips in order to kiss his delicate and irresistible skin. Masato had lost strength and was falling to the floor, but Ren pulled his waist tightly against himself. Feeling Ren's temperature and body, the blue haired boy made some noises into the blond's mouth so Ren stopped the kiss.

"What Hijirikawa?" Asked softly and smiling.

"I... My bo-body is..."

"I know. Look, the bath is waiting for us, let's undress and take a bath okay?"

He only nodded. His body was controlled by desire and Ren's hands, kiss, tongue, arms... Every corner of his body belonged to the sexy blond.

Ren unzipped Masato's short skirt threw it to the ground, then he removed his lover's briefs. Masato felt unable to do anything he was too embarrassed with Ren's glance and actions.

The blond smiled and said "You can get into the bath, I'll undress myself since you're unable to do it."

Ren quickly undressed himself and got into the bath, sitting on the opposite side from Masato. The bathtub was large for two people, but for some reason Masato thought that it was too small, since he could feel and see Ren's hot body which was leaving him aroused and out of control again.

"Hijirikawa..." Masato jumped with fright at Ren's voice. The blond laughed "Everything is okay, we have already done so much with each other and you're nervous and scared? So cute!" Ren grabbed Masato's wrist and pulled him to his side "Come, sit here..." Masato refused shutting his eyes and Ren smirked again "Why? You know that you want to."

Masato shuddered with Ren's affirmation and managed to say "But... water... We have water and..." Ren released his wrist and Masato opened his eyes to see what was happening, but then, Ren grabbed it again and pulled him to his body.

"It's okay Hijirikawa. It's even easier with water... Come, sit."

Masato supported his face on Ren's shoulders and made some noises with his mouth while imagining what would happen. Seconds after he obeyed. Masato sat on Ren's body and moaned strongly. He could feel water entering inside of his body and in the midst of it he felt Ren entering him too. Ren had his arms supported on the edges of the bathtub, but quickly grabbed Masato's hips, pushing into him more and more but very slowly. Both were breathing deeply, heavy and uncontrolled. Their hearts were beating fast and strong. Their desire for each other was growing stronger.

"Are you... okay?" The blond asked with some difficulty.

"Ye-Yes..." Masato answered with tears in the corner of his eyes.

Ren smiled "Yeah, you're fine since you're crying."

Masato blushed and tightened himself on Ren inside of him. The blond moaned but Masato controlled his voice, he didn't want Ren to hear his erotic sexy voice that he knew the blond loved so much.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry! Stop please..." The blue haired boy stopped and smiled "You're really bold Hijirikawa..." Ren said breathelessly.

"It's your fault." Masato countered.

"Hmm... I've got to be careful or I'll die with so much pleasure." The blond said.

"Idiot!"

"Yeah, I know but you love me."

Masato blushed but suddenly his face changed expressions.

"What?"

"The mark that I gave to you, disappeared."

Ren was surprised, he wasn't expecting that from Masato. Then, he smiled and said "Wanna do it again?"

"Eh? Can I?"

Ren tilted his chin and said "Sure you idiot! I'm all yours just like your mine." The blond felt Masato squeeze him again from deep inside and moaned "Hiji... Stop that!"

"I... I'm sorry. Then, I'll do it again."

"The same place?"

"Eh? Can I do it in another place?"

"Yeah... So, which place?"

Masato swallowed and said while blushing "Ne-Neck."

"Okay... Please, take your time." Ren said smiling.

Masato approached his face from Ren's neck and touched it with his lips. The blond shuddered and Masato could feel it.

_"Ah! I want to bite him... He... He's mine so I'll do it."_

Masato bit Ren's neck and the blond grabbed his lover's hips hard to control his body. Then, Masato sucked his skin hard for a few seconds after he stopped to look at Ren's face.

His eyes were closed and his hands were still on Masato's hips pulling him even further down. The blue haired groaned arching his back, but Ren suddenly supported his body with one hand.

"Hijirikawa, it was really hard to restrain my desire."

"I'm... sorry." Masato's face showed some disappointment.

Ren smiled "It's okay. So, you did it?"

Masato looked at Ren's neck and saw a red mark on his skin. Impulsively, he dropped his face to the blond's neck and licked his mark.

"Oh shit!" Ren grabbed onto Masato's hips strongly and pulled him down onto himself even more. He strongly groaned again. "Why did you do that?"

"I... don't... know..."

"Damn it! You're so cheeky! I'm getting more and more turned on, you've got to stop."

Suddenly Masato realized something.

"I forgot about that!"

"What?"

"It's the most important thing... I think it's in the shirt's pocket." Masato looked for the shirt, and it was behind Ren on the floor. "Jinguji, give me the shirt please."

Ren extended his arm and grabbed it "Why do you want that?"

Masato put three of his fingers inside of the pocket and took out a chocolate heart shaped box. He put it in Ren's hands and said with a red color tinting his face "Ha-Happy Valentine Day!"

Ren looked incredulously at the chocolate Masato had given him. Then his lover arched again his back and let out groan after groan hardly breathing.

"Jin... Aah! Jinguji stop... Inside of me... Aaah! You're too deep..."

"So-Sorry I... I wasn't expecting this. Seriously you... I love you so much!"

His lover blushed "Don't say that now!"

Ren smirked. "Why? You like it! I don't have anything to give you but, wanna eat a bit?"

"No, it's for you."

"But I insist. Unless..." Ren unwrapped the chocolate from the bright red paper and slyly smiling said "Let's enjoy the chocolate!" Saying this he put the chocolate inside of his mouth and kissed Masato.

The chocolate was melting inside of their mouths. Ren's tongue pushed and pulled the chocolate from his mouth to Masato's. The blond stopped kissing him and bit his lower lip, then licked some chocolate that was in a corner of his mouth. Masato moaned and moved his body making Ren moan too.

"Oh fuck... This is the best Valentine's Day ever Hijirikawa."

Masato smiled and said kissing his lips "I agree! I love you, Ren!"

For a few seconds Ren was astonished but then he smiled and said "I love you too, Masa!"

* * *

**The End!**

* * *

**Now this is really the end xb**

**I had this idea when I finished write the last chapter but I was busy and… well, I wanted to know if you wanted the extra, since someone asked I did it ;]**

**I hope you had liked it and… I would like to know what you think okay? Hehe ^w^**

**See you!**

**Chuu***


	7. To Boiling's readers :)

**Hey, Hey my dear readers xb, you okay? Hehe**

**Sorry if you thought this was a chapter… But no, since the story is complete but… I'm here to give you some news about "Boiling" ;b**

**Wanna know? Of course you want, otherwise you weren't here ^u^'**

**I'll do a sequel to this story whose title is "Boiling 2 - It's Complicated" I'm only saying this to you 'cause I want you to go read the continuation xb [if you want of course]**

**So, here is a brief synopsis: **** Masa and Ren are a couple and nobody knows about their relationship. But, what if one of their friends discovers about their love? And to make things worse, what if appears a rival to Ren? **

**Read to find who is and why he turns into Ren's rival. You know him very well ;b Curious? Well, when you see the cover image you will find out who he is but not the reason haha xD**

**I'll try publish first chapter today hya ^w^**


End file.
